Family Hearts
by Nukid
Summary: When Aang's world is destroyed he teams up with Brian and Stewie Griffin to find Katara, Zuko, and Peter Griffin. Together they must team up to fight the mysterious Heartless and those who control them. That is, if they don't kill us first with laughter
1. Wand over Sword?

Hey everyone. This is the first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts parody! Just like my POTC parody, this will not be like any other. So enjoy

I would also like to dedicate this to one of the biggest KH fans I know, MistressofDawn, who I'm upset to hear has gone on a break. I hope she does return and start writing more incredible fics, and if not then all I can say is that she is a great loss to us all and know that I will always be your friend. But still….PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! (On knees begging)

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately……thoughts that didn't involve Katara naked……I keep thinking……is any of this for real….or not?_

In a world of pitch black, where nothing but darkness could be seen. A boy wearing red and yellow monk like clothes, and with a bold head with an arrow tattoo on it, fell through the never ending darkness. He fell and fell in an almost endless cycle. His name was Aang

'Damn it…..I knew I shouldn't have tried Sokka's cooking' Aang groaned, thinking he was hallucinating from food poisoning

At the bottom of his path a light appeared from a huge window like circle. Aang eventually landed on the glass and found himself even more confused

'Okay…I've heard of bad indigestion but not this!' Aang remarked

_So much to do, so little time…_

'What was that?' Aang almost screamed, shocked by the sudden voice. He looked around the circle, but saw absolutely nothing

_I would say take your time….but we're on a tight schedule so I'm gonna hurry this all up…_

Aang just stood there, now frightened. He kneeled on the ground, and put his hands over his ears

'Just ignore the voices! Ignore them and they'll go away!' Aang told himself over and over

Suddenly around Aang three pillars appeared out of nowhere. Aang looked up at them and gasped. They had come out of nowhere!

_Power sleeps within you…_

He looked at the first pillar, which held on it a weird shield

_If you give it form…_

He looked at the second pillar, which was a weird wizard's staff

_It will give you strength…_

'Whoa! Are these weapons?!' Aang asked the voice

_No they're candy! OF COURSE THEY'RE WEAPONS!!_

'Oh! Well what do I do strange voice?' Aang asked

_You must choose which weapon fits you best. Be warned though the weapon you choose will affect you through your adventures. Though I'll guess you'll do what everyone does and pick the swo…_

'I pick the wand!' Aang revealed, holding the wand

_E..E..Excuse me?! You're picking the wand and not the sword?_

'Err yea. Why what's wrong?' Aang asked

_B..But no everyone picks the sword! I've never met someone who doesn't pick the sword! Jesus this is a first!_

'So….what next?'

_Oh right! Sorry I'm still in shock! Anyway next you must fight that black thing_

'……What black thing?' Aang asked confused

_That black thing standing right behind you_

'What?' Aang turns around and squeals as standing behind him was small creature completely black, with two bright yellow eyes and weird tentacles on his head. He was only half Aang's size, yet it was still scary

'Wh..What is that thing?!' Aang screamed

_That's left for another chapter. Now take it out wuss!_

Aang was reluctant and frightened, but he somehow got the courage to fight. The small, black creature leaped at Aang, who swung his wand at the same time

In one slice Aang sliced through the creature killing it easily

'Oh yea! That was easy!' Aang cheered

_Not bad, now can you handle three?_

'What?!' Aang screamed as suddenly he was surrounded by three of the creatures. They leapt at Aang who rolled quickly out of the way

'Screw this!' Aang spat. He swung his wand at the first creature taking it out. He quickly jumped over the second before it attack him, and in a stabbing motion took out the second one from midair. He landed on the ground and slice down on the final creature taking them all out!

_Heh, guess you aren't so useless after all. Okay you're about set! But first, let me ask some question about yourself_

'You wanna know about me? Sure I can tell you lots about me!' Aang stated getting into a hyperactive mode

_Well I'm gonna ask you questions…_

'No need! I'll tell you everything about me right now! It all started when I was born. My parents were told that looking bald was the new fashion, so they shaved their heads bold and they made sure mine stayed bald….'

**5 hours later…..**

'…And that's how after a drunken night out I got this tattoo! Do you wanna hear it all again?'

_OH GOD NO!! God I was gonna save you from your shadow but now I won't!_

'Wait? Save me from my shadow?' Aang asked confused. He turned around to look at it and gasped

His shadow had somehow turned into a gigantic monster. It was like the gods had came down and was about to crush Aang

'OH CRAP! SAVE ME VOICE!!' Aang pleaded

_I would've! Had you not wasted five hours of my time! Now you can deal with it on your own!_

'What?!' Aang panted. There was no way he could win against this!

The god like creature look down on Aang, and it seemed to collapse. It fell down and down straight onto a helpless Aang!

Aang was not crushed, but he was suddenly surrounded by a sea of darkness. He struggled to free himself, but he could not free himself from it

'The Darkness…..it's killing me!' Aang screamed

……_Look kid don't be afraid of the darkness! You hold the greatest weapon of all! A weapon that will destroy the spreading darkness, and free this world_

Aang listened, but was still in fear as the darkness slowly engulfed his entire body

_Remember kid…you are the one who will open the door………yep that sounded just as stupid as I thought it would!_

**And so chapter 1 is done! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Stay tuned**


	2. Destiny Island: inevitable doom

Hey everyone! Quite overwhelmed by the number of reviews! Anyway here's chapter 2

Iron-Mantis: I like it!

Milordo: I like this too! But bare in mind though, I don't want to go overboard with breaking the fourth wall jokes. I felt I may have gone too far in POTG

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang groaned and opened his eyes. He was no longer in that dark place with the weird black creatures, glass floors, and the sarcastic voice. He was now lying on a sandy beach which overlooked a vast ocean

'Was it all a dream?' Aang though to himself

'What was a dream?' a female voice asked behind Aang. Aang jumped at the voice, but was more than relieved when he saw who it was

The girl was brown skinned, with long black hair in a ponytail. She wore dark blue clothes and a confident smile. She was Katara, one of Aangs best friends, but I think we all know it's more than just friends

'Oh hey Katara! Didn't know you were there! Looks like I fell asleep on the beach again!' Aang laughed embarrassingly, while Katara scowled

'Aang you idiot! If you sleep on the beach you're gonna get a cold! Especially since you're bold!' Katara said in a motherly tone

'Hey blame the boldness on my parents!' Aang retorted

'You blame everything on your parents Aang!' a male voice called out. The two turned towards the boy, and saw another familiar face

The boy had black scruffy hair, with pale skin and he wore red clothes. What was most noticeable about him was the huge bun across his left eye. He was Zuko, and on his shoulder he carried piles of wood

'Hey Zuko! See you got the wood ready for the rest of the raft!' Katara pointed out

'Sure did! Pissed off a few hippies, but we still got some! With this we can build the rest of our raft! And from there the new world await us' Zuko proclaimed

Aang and Katara knew all too well what he meant. They decided a long time ago they would build a raft, and sail on it, to find a new world. The thought of leaving their loved ones didn't affect them at all. Especially Aang, who always wanted an afro

'Well then we best get to work on the rest of it! The sooner we finish it the sooner I get an afro!' Aang proclaimed

'What?' Katara and Zuko asked in unison

'I mean find a new world! That's what I meant!' Aang laughed sheepishly 'Maybe we'll find the world you came from Katara!'

'Y..yeah..' Katara whispered, in deep thought

'It's because of Katara we're doing this! 5 years ago when we found her lying on the beach, with no memories of her past. It was then we realised there was other worlds' Zuko reminisced

'Hey everyone!' Katara exclaimed trying to change the subject. She then took out a pair of seashells tied together by a small rope

'This is a sea charm! Sailors use them to give them good luck on trips, and a little luck won't hurt us!' Katara stated smiling to the two, who smiled back

'Thanks Katara. With this by our side we've got nothing to fear!' Zuko proclaimed

'Yep, and nothing's gonna stop us from finding them now!' Aang proclaimed determined. Afro here we come…..

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

In a completely different world entirely we see a normal looking house in a town called Quahog. Inside the house however things were not so normal

On the top floor a baby with a wide shaped bold head, and a scowl on his face walked down the corridor. He was Stewie Griffin, pre-schooler with plans for world domination, and killing his mother

Stewie walked over to a door and knock on it 'Hey Fat man! Wake up you sack of lard you've got to go to work!' Stewie however got no reply

'How dare you ignore me! Don't make me bring Meg in there!' Stewie threatened, but once again got no reply

'Hmm that's odd that usually works. That does it I'm going in! If he's naked I'll have to rub my eyes with sandpaper' Stewie sighed opening the door

The room was a small bedroom with a double bed. Stewie had expected to see his fat, stupid father Peter Griffin lying there, however all he saw on the bed was a small letter

'What's this?! A letter! Since when was the fat man literate?' Stewie pondered picking up the letter. He opened it and read the letter

Stewie looked up from the letter. He then read it again, and then looked up again. And then…..

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Stewie screamed rushing madly out of the bedroom. He ran screaming into the next room, where his unattractive sister Meg was getting dressed

'Stewie! Did you come to watch your big sister put on her bra?' Meg asked smiling

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Stewie screamed louder running out of that room. He then ran into the next room, where his fat brother Chris was

Stewie stared at Chris, who stared back, Until…

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Stewie and Chris screamed in unison. Stewie rushes out and heads downstairs. He runs into the lounge, where the families talking dog Brian was sleeping

'Brian! Brian wake up!' Stewie panted nudging Brian

'Err….no Lois….we shouldn't use a condom…..the experience is less pleasurable….' Brian murmured in his sleep. Stewie proceeds to slap Brian across the face waking him up

'Wake up Dog! And seriously stop having fantasies about my mum it's literally messing me up' Stewie warned

'Stewie what's wrong? You haven't been this upset since they cancelled a new season of Teen Titans' Brian noted, while Stewie fumed

'Well come on that show had the potential for another series! And Starfire never got her own arc! But that's not important! It's about the fat man!'

'Peter? What's he done now?' Brian asked

'He's left us Brian to go on some crazy adventure! He explained it all in this letter he left! But Brian, we cannot tell anyone about this' Stewie stated

'What? Not even Lois?'

'No'

'Not Meg or Chris?'

'No'

'Not even Jesse McCartney?'

'N….why him specifically?'

'Well all the people we just mentioned are standing right behind you' Brian stated. Stewie turned and saw that Lois, Meg, Chris and ys even Jesse McCartney were standing behind them

'Blast! Oh well' Stewie sighed. He then walked over to Jesse and scowled

'I'm glad you didn't get the role of Zuko in the up coming Avatar film! As if you, the son of music legend, could portray a troubled and torn emo…..'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang and Zuko were gathering food from a tree. However Aang was about to leave

'Zuko, I'm going to that hidden cave on the island! You know just to say goodbye' Aang stated

'Fair enough, but take this first!' Zuko said throwing a fruit down at Aang, who just catches it

'What is it?' Aang asked, looking at the strange fruit

'It's a paupu fruit! Whoever shares this fruit with another person will have their destinies intertwined forever. I can think of a certain someone who you'd like to share it with!' Zuko laughed, while Aang blushed

'Thanks Zuko! This means a lot!' Aang thanked as he began to walk off. He then stopped and turned to Zuko

'Hey Zuko, don't you find it strange this scene wasn't changed much?' Aang asked

'Well Aang as you may know there are a lot of Kingdom Heart fanatics in this world. We have to keep some scenes the same to not piss them off…..'

**Lol I fitted that joke in. What will happen to Aang? Stay tuned to find out**


	3. The Door has opened and it's chilly!

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3 for you all to enjoy

Warlord, Snake Screamer, Milordo: I like all the ideas. I'll use them!

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Stewie, Brian, Lois, Chris and Meg stood in the loving room. In Lois's hands was the letter Peter had left. It read:

Dear Brian

_Listen I'm in quite a pickle. I kinda promised old man Herbert that I would sell Chris off as his sex slave. Now I know the guy isn't tough, but it turns out he's a Yakuza member (must have Japanese heritage or something). Anyway last night I was trying to come up with a way to hide from the Yakuza Herbert would send, and it was then that I noticed that the Stars were disappearing one by one! So I've decided to go into space and find out exactly what's going on. Don't ask me how I actually got into space. Let's just say lighting a fart made from a hundreds cans of beans is very very explosive!_

_Anyway Brian I need you to do a favour. I want you to go to another world called Traverse Town with Stewie and Chris. Out there is a guy with the key to fix all this. I need you to find this key, and stick with him When you get to Traverse town find a guy by the name of Kazuma, he may be able to help you find they guy_

_Anyway guys good luck, and I hope you look after they guy with the key!_

_Peter_

_P.s. Can you ask Lois to record Heroes episodes? I completely forgot, and I don't want to lose the plot when I get back_

_P.s.s. Make sure Lois doesn't find my playboy magazines. And maybe Meg too, since I've betted with Quagmire that she won't turn Lesbian_

_P.s.s.s Ask Lois if she sees the giant Chicken man to tell him I'll be away for a while? I mean sure we fight and try to kill each other, but I think we've grown quite a bond_

'Oh my this is terrible!' Lois exclaimed after reading the letter

'Good lord... the fat man actually wrote something that's not stupid, drunk or anything to that effect! That's definitely signs of bad things that will befall us all right!' Stewie groaned

'So what are we going to do?' Chris asked. He didn't seem to understand the whole 'Herbert's Sex slave' thing

'I guess we've got to trust Peter on this one! We need to go into space, find this Kazuma in Traverse Town, and then find this key' Brian then paused for a second, and then sighed 'That sounded just a retarded as I thought it would!'

'Oh come on Brian this sounds fun! And besides I doubt it could as big of a failure as Superman's sex life!' Stewie noted

**Cutaway gag…**

We see Superman crying on his bed, holding a lifeless women whose whole back had been crushed by Superman's immense strength

'WHY DO MY POWERS ONLY KILL!!?' Superman cried

**End gag….** **(Gag ideas would be greatly appreciated)**

'Well Okay Stewie, but how exactly are we supposed to get into Space?' Brian asked

'what about the space shuttle dad bought in season 7' Chris pointed to the shuttle outside. Everyone nodded and said 'That could work'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang walked into the hidden cave on Destiny Island. It was here Aang, Katara and Zuko would explore and try to find monsters when they were kids. Aang looked around the dark cave and turned to a favourite part of his

On the rock wall there was a carving of him and Katara. The carving had the two smiling at each other, and it look pretty adorable. Aang however had always planned to give his drawing an afro

Aang however had something else in mind. He picked up a stoned and carved into the wall. After a few minutes of carving, he had carved a hand coming from his face, holding a Papau fruit towards Katara. If what Zuko said was true, then by sharing the fruit would bind them forever

'_The world has been connected…_' an eerie voice said behind Aang. Aang jumped at the voice in shock, and turned to see a man wearing a black hood, showing nothing of his true appearance

'Wh…who are you?!' Aang demanded

'_Tied to the Darkness……soon to be completely eclipsed_' the hooded figure stated

'What are you talking about? What's this gibberish you're on about?' Aang demanded

'_You do not know what lies beyond the door….you know nothing……you understand nothing_' the hooded figure said, before suddenly disappearing

'Hey wait! Did you just call me stupid or something?!' Aang exclaimed half angry, but the hooded person was gone, and Aang was alone again

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Stewie and Brian geared themselves up as everyone else worked on the rocket. It needed a few modifications, but it was soon ready

Joe and Quagmire worked on fixing the ship. Much to Quagmire's annoyance

'Why have I got to work on this rocket?!' Quagmire complained

'Lois paid me twenty buck, and she said she'd give you the greatest night of your life! now shut up and help with launching this thing!' Joe ordered finishing the last touches on the ship

'All right guys we're off! We'll help Peter by finding this key, and we'll find out exactly what's going on!' Brian said to Lois and Meg as he, Stewie and Chris were about to leave

'But if Peter never comes back…' Brian said walking up to Lois, and holding her hand '…I'm always here a substitute Lois!'

Lois sighed 'I'd be very desperate Brian'

Stewie walked up to Meg and said 'Listen Meg! I need you to look after something while I'm gone! Whatever you do don't let anyone into my private laboratory! There's something in there, which will have nothing to do with the series until the sequel! Got it?!'

'Sure thing Stewie. If the guy with the key is a hunk, bring him back and I'll make sure he's welcome!' Meg said plotting things tender minds might not want to know

The three got inside the ship, and started the engines. It was a little shaky at first, but before they knew it. The ship had left the ground, and was flying through the air, heading further and further into space

'Whoa! Man Quagmire and Joe did an amazing job!' Chris complimented, as the ship was now safely in space

'On the subject of good jobs I have something for you Brian!' Stewie stated. He searched through a bag they had brought and revealed a bright green shield

'I made this shield just for you Brian! Who knows what monster we may encounter on our trip! So I made it for you just in case!' Stewie explained giving it to Brian

'Wow thanks Stewie! Did you make a weapon for yourself?' Brian asked, while Stewie smirked

'Indeed I did! I made myself….A WAND!' Stewie shouted taking out a bright blue wand

Brian snickered slightly, and coughed 'Gay!'

'Shut up! Using a wand is not gay!!' Stewie shouted angrily

'Oh come on Stewie who would pick a wand as a weapon?!' Brian laughed **(No offence Snake Screamer, this wasn't aimed at you) **

**Meanwhile….**

'I'm sure glad a I picked that wand' Aang said, remembering the dream. It was night time and Aang was sleeping for the big day tomorrow. The waves were smashing loudly, and Aang had ths strange feeling something bad was gonna happen

'Probably just my imagination!' Aang said wrapping himself in his blankets, and trying to sleep

**Meanwhile….**

Zuko stared out to the sea as the waves rushed loudly. He too could feel the disaster that was about to happen, only difference was he wasn't shrugging it off

'The door is opening…..'

**What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out**


	4. The power within NO NOT THE FORCE!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy

Mistress, Mantis, Screamer, Warlord: Like all the ideas!

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHF

Aang woke up when he heard the loud gusting of wind. He looked out and saw that a storm was obviously brewing

At first this meant nothing to Aang, but then he remembered…

'THE RAFT!!' Aang shouted, the raft could easily get destroyed by the storm

'Don't worry Raft! I'll save you!' Aang exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running out of his house. He headed towards the beach where the raft was kept……

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Brian, Stewie and Chris sat in the space ship watching the stars as they flew towards Traverse town

'Man this sure is a beautiful sight! I haven't seen anything this gorgeous since I last spied on Lois peeing!' Brian marvelled

'Yea……By the way Brian aren't you afraid about coming into space?' Stewie asked

'W…what do you mean?'

'Well I remember reading about how the Russians sent a dog into space once, and it died. I don't think dogs are lucky in space you know….so maybe you shouldn't have come' Stewie stated

'Please! I bet I more luck than you, a fricking baby, And Chris, who pretty much is all American stereotypes morphed into one!' Brian spat

'I found a Cheeseburger! Now if only I had an eagle, a high polluting car, and Chuck Norris here this would be perfect!' Chris cheered. Suddenly the three heard a cackle from the radio

'_Hello Brian? This is Joe here! Me and Quagmire have set up this radio so we can have direct communication with you guys_' Joe stated

'Oh hi Joe! It's good to know we'll have some help!' Brian thanked

'_That's fine Brian! By the way we let someone else on the rocket! Come out Clank!_'

Suddenly one of the draws in the rocket opened up, and from it came out a small grey robot! It had large bright blue eyes and a small antenna on its head. It even had some form of face! It flew over to the three and bowed

'Greetings! My name is Clank, and I would like to help in any way on your journey!' Clank greeted with a posh and polite accent

'Whoa! Just what the heck are you?!' Chris exclaimed

'I was an intergalactic hero who would save worlds with my partner named Ratchet. But when the world we were on was destroyed, I lost contact with him. I wish I knew where he was' Clank said sorrowfully

'So you've seen a world go first hand huh? Must be rough' Brian sighed

'Indeed, but I believe by following and helping you I will find my good friend Ratchet once again! Until then I can log your adventure into a diary, and also hold any important information needed' Clank suggested

'A diary sounds perfect! I can imagine myself in 20 years retelling our adventure to the new generation!' Stewie said happily

**Cutaway gag……**

We see Stewie aged 21, sitting around a group of pre school children while holding a book

'Today children I am here to tell you all about my adventure as a baby. A story of love, friendship and adventure' Stewie said lovingly

'I want do finger painting instead!' one boy complained

Stewie wiped out a handgun and shot the boy straight in the head. He aimed the gun at the horrified children

'Any more complaints?!' Stewie threatened. Everyone shook their heads…

**End gag……**

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang ran at full speed towards the shore where the raft had been left. He eventually made it to the shore, and looking out towards the sae was none other than Zuko!

'Zuko! Were you worried like I was about the raft?!' Aang asked in relief. However he noticed the grin on Zuko's face

'W..what's wrong Zu…' Aang was suddenly cut off when the ground around the two suddenly erupted in a dark shadow. The shadows literally wrapped themselves around the two trapping them

Aang struggled his best to free himself from the darkness, but Zuko made no movement at all! In fact he seemed to be wanting

'Aang…come with me…this is just what we wanted….to see a new world….don't worry about Katara…she's coming too….' Zuko said slowly, reaching out for Aang.

Aang was not sure what to do! Had his best friend gone insane? Unless…

'No Zuko! Don't sell out to the fangirls!! If you make yourself dark and evil they'll just put you in retarded yaoi fanfics!!' Aang pleaded, but it was too late. Aang and Zuko were covered by the darkness, until it completely engulfed them

Aang found himself no longer on the beach, but in fact inside the secret cave on destiny island! How could he have been on the shore one minute, but in here the next?

Aang looked forward and saw two things. One was a strange wooden door which was a dark brown colour. It was an incredibly strange place to have a door

The second was Katara, who stood facing the door sorrowfully…..

'Katara! What are you doing here?!' Aang asked in shock. Katara turned around to and whispered

'Aang….'

Before the two could speak more, the door behind them blew open! From it a huge gust of wind hit them. Katara was thrown forward straight at Aang

'KATARA!' Aang shouted. He spread his hands in order to catch her, but when they were close together, Katara literally went through him!

'?!' Aang whispered in shock. Suddenly the darkness started to engulf him once again. Aang struggled to free himself, but it proved useless

_Don't be scared……_

Aang looked up inside the darkness, and saw that the gigantic shadow monster had returned, and was about to squash him!

'Oh oh! This is bad!' Aang panted, raising his above his face and cowering form the monster

Aang had no idea, that in that moment, a sword with a key shaped end, would suddenly appear in his hands

_For you possess the strongest……and weirdest weapon of all…_

'W..what is this?!' Aang exclaimed. It was some kind of sword, but who had heard of a key shaped sword

Aang looked up at the shadow, who was about to smash Aang, and knew what to do

'TAKE THIS!!' Aang shouted swinging the key shaped sword straight at the attacking shadow

When the blade connected with the shadow, the shadow monster burst into bits of black. Aang had taken it out, but before he could react, the remains covered Aang, drowning him in the darkness

'Am I getting a Déjà vu feeling here?' Aang commented, before completely being overwhelmed by the darkness

Destiny island was destroyed, but the story of Aang was only about to begin….

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Stewie, Brian and Chris walked into the entrance of Traverse Town. The three looked around amazed at the unique style of design Traverse Town had

'Wow so we're finally here in Traverse Town! We better go find this Kazuma and ask about the key' Brian stated

'Hmm. Hey Brain have you noticed those small white creatures which keep saying 'Kupo'?' Stewie asked

'Yea why?'

'Do you think anyone would mind if I 'took' one and kept it as a pet?' Stewie asked. Brian shook his head

'With a creature that annoying, you'd get a medal! Hey where's Chris?'

Chris had in fact left the two and gone searching through the streets. He found nothing of interest at first, that is, until he found lying unconscious on the floor Aang!

'Wow, so this is what they do with corpses! They leave them out on the streets!' Chris exclaimed, however he quickly noticed that Aang was in fact breathing!

'Hey he's alive! Hmm how would dad wake a bald-guy…..oh yeah!' Chris realised. He then grab a stick and thwacked Aang

OWW! Why couldn't you just nudged me instead of hitting me with a stick' Aang shouted

'I'm not going to touch some unknown guy with my hands, for all i know you could've touched Meg…..'

**Aang is now in Traverse town! Will he figure out what exactly is going on? Stay tuned to find out**


	5. Traverse Town AKA Bland Town

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enoy

Roscoso: You're about to find out

Mantis: Like the idea!

Ranger: Like that one too

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang walked into the main area of Traverse Town. He had no idea where he was going or why he was here. All he wanted was to get back home and see Katara and Zuko

'Man where am I?! Ever since those weird black creatures showed up things have gone bad to worse!' Aang groaned.

A women with blonde hair walked up to Aang with a playful, and sexy look

'Hey there cutie you look lost! Maybe you should come back to my place and I can 'help' you' the woman purred stroking Aang's head

'Erm…I'm….only twelve miss' Aang stuttered uncomfortably, sweating head to toe

'Oh don't worry about that dear! I like them young….and bald' the woman said leaning towards Aang. Any closer and Aang would've passed out….which with this woman would be very bad

'Now dear let's go and….AAAHHHH!!!' The woman suddenly screamed in pain. In front of Aangs eyes the woman slowly evaporate into darkness! The only thing that stayed the same was here heart!

Aang looked and saw the attacker. It was in fact another one of the dark creatures. It held the heart happily, and then looked at Aang greedily

'Crap! I best run for it!' Aang panted, turning around and running away, but before he knew it five more of the creatures appeared and surrounded Aang

'Damn it! Looks like I've gotta fight!' Aang growled holding the key shaped sword, and charging towards the group of black monsters. He was about to connect with the first one, but….

CRASH!!

No one would've guessed, at that moment a sports car would fly out of the air, and crash land on top of the black creatures. Aang, suffice to say, was in complete shock

The car door opened up, and from it out came a man with brown hair in a big spike, who wore purple sunglasses and a cocky face

'Phew! Good thing I came just in time there kid! Those Heartless would've took your heart in a heartbeat! Get it!' the man laughed at the pun

'Okay….a few question. One who are you, two what's a Heartless, and Three why did you drive a car through the air?!' Aang asked. The man grinned

'The name's Straight Cougar kid! The thing you were just saw was the Heartless, and about the car….well I just love to speed kid! I own the small repair shop in the town. If you're ever bothered by those creeps again, just come by to Cougar Repair shop!' Cougar assured Aang, who smiled back

'Thanks! I need a friend to help me. Well see you later gramps!' Aang said walking off, but suddenly Cougar grabbed him by the shoulders like a madmen

'Never call me Gramps! Calling me Gramps imply that I am old! And that implies that I'm slow! And if there's anything Straight Cougar isn't, that is slow! GOT IT!!' Cougar shouted the last bit, scaring an already timid Aang

'G..g..got it!' Aang stuttered before running off away from Cougar. The day was getting weirder and weirder

'Man first I'm in this strange town, then I'm attacked by these Heartless, and then harassed by a speed lover! How can this get any weirder?' Aang groaned

'I suppose now would be a bad time for me to appear' a man said suddenly from behind Aang. He wore a blue jacket and jeans, and his hair was dark red. He looked at Aang with a dull face

'Who are you?' Aang demanded, but the man didn't answer

'Those Heartless will come after you so long as you hold the Keyblade' the red haired man said. He raised his right arm, and suddenly it began to change shape

It became bright yellow and red, with three weird wings that popped up on the shoulder. Aang wasn't sure what he had done, but it looked powerful whatever it was

'Sorry about this kid, but I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while……'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Stewie and Brian walked down a small alley still searching for Kazuma. But everywhere they looked he was no where to be found

'Dammit we've been searching for nearly an hour now, and there's still no sign of Kazuma or this key!' Brian groaned

'Well let's be fair Brian we knew this wasn't going to be easy. We're not as lucky as Luke Skywalker when he blew up the Death Star!' Stewie stated

**Cutaway gag…..**

During the battle against the Death Star on Rebel pilot searched for the gorge

'Oh man where is that gorge?' the rebel said. Luke suddenly flew next to him

'Dude it's right there!' Luke said pointing forwards

'Are you sure? This place is pretty huge!'

'Dude…..there's a sign' Luke stated pointing at a huge sign that said **'go this way to see this Death Stars only weakness'**

'Well….that shut me up' the rebel admitted

**End gag……**

'I guess you're right Stewie. Come on let's search some more. I don't like standing in this alley anyway. Who knows what perverts and freaks are here' Brian said. Stewie however scoffed

'Ha! Like such things will scare me! For I am Stewie Griffin! There is nothing in this world that I am afraid of!' Stewie boasted. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Stewie

'Excuse me?' a female voice said tapping Stewie on the shoulder

'OH GOD DON'T RAPE ME!!' Stewie screamed in fear. He quickly realised, that the person was a tall girl with long blonde hair and a strange triangular necklace. She looked down on the two with a smile

'Um hi my name's Mimori! I came to talk to you since you're looking for Kazuma right?' Mimori greeted. Brian whistled

'Damn….I'd love to fuck you miss! I really would' Brian awed. He then turned to Stewie 'Haha you got scared!'

Shut up!" Stewie said giving a glare to Chris then turn to Mimorie 'and as for you! I did not scream because I was scared! I screamed because I was having thoughts of Michael Jackson at that precise time…….'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, only that something hard had hit him

'You okay?' asked a voice. Aang looked and swore that in front of him was Katara! He smiled in happiness at this

'Yea….I am Katara' Aang whispered

'Whos' Katara? My name's Scheris!' said a completely different girl! Instead of Katara, Aang was looking at a girl with bright blue hair and white skin. Aang looked to the corner of the room, and saw the red haired man who had knocked him out earlier

'I think you overdid with him Kazu kun' Scheris scolded the man

'It's Kazuma! And I had to knock him out to stop the Heartless from hunting him' Kazuma insisted

'Why are they attacking me though? What's so special about me?! Why have I got this strange blade? And when can I go home?' Aang asked. Kazuma sighed

'Look kid, if you promise not to overreact, I'll tell you exactly why you can't go home. Agreed?' Kazuma asked. Aang nodded

'You can't go back to your world Aang……because your world no longer exists….'

**Dun dun Fucking dun! Sorry for the little plot development, but I'm too tired to do anymore. Anyway stay tuned**


	6. My version of the Three Stooges!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

DM: No one really. It's a scene from the manga, which I'm basing this off

Ranger and Xia: They're from an anime called S-Cry-Ed. It's awesome

Milordo: I like!

Mantis, Warlord: Well Ryuho won't be Cloud. He's not awesome enough, but I'll use something similar to your suggestion

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang stared at Kazuma in shock over what he had just said. His home had been destroyed. He listened in wonder as Kazuma explained everything

'Those creatures that have been attacking are like nothing else. They are the darkness that lives in all of us, and have taken on a physical form. And there sole goal is to destroy worlds and turn more people like them' Kazuma explained

'We call them the Heartless. Fits them well right?' Scheris stated

'But….when my world was destroyed…..why I am O.k.?' Aang asked confused

'Because, you have the Keyblade' Kazuma revealed pointing at the blade 'It is the one thing that can stop the Heartless, and it's the one thing they're afraid of'

'So….with this, I can take out each Heartless one by one? And then things will be back to normal again?' Aang asked hopefully, but Kazuma shook his head

'It's not that simple. Heartless are strong, but they're not exactly smart. They cannot plot and work together by their own accord' Kazuma explained

'Well that's what we believe, after reading a report made by a Professor called Iroh. He was researching the Heartless, but he's disappeared' Scheris stated

'So if the Heartless aren't doing this themselves, then…' Aang stopped as Kazuma nodded his head

'Yep, someone's controlling them…..'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

In the room next door, Brian, Stewie were being explained the same thing by Mimori

'So let me get this straight. You're telling us that creatures made from our very darkness are destroying planets and are being controlled by someone? And that Peter left earth to battle this? And that finding this key will save the whole universe?' Brian summed up in one go

'Mimori nodded 'That's correct'

'……..God I've read fanfics that made more sense than this!' Brian groaned

'My god this does sound troublesome. More troublesome than the time I tried to get a Geass' Stewie notes

**Cutaway gag……**

Stewie is seen next to the green haired girl C.C. He is shown begging

'Please C.C. give me a Geass so I can take over the world!' Stewie begged

'Sorry, but you're paranoid. I'm gonna give to Lelouch instead' C.C. stated, angering Stewie

'How dare you give it to that Light Yagami rip off and not me! I'll teach you a lesson!' Stewie growled taking out a blaster and shooting C.C. in the chest. However since she's immortal, C.C. merely sands up, in perfect condition

'Blast!' Stewie curses, unable to get his Geass

**End gag……**

'You both need to find this key soon! He may be the only hope of defeating the Heartless. My friends were looking for him too, so they may have found him already' Mimori told them

'Well I hope so. Maybe we can find him before the Heartless show up' Brian hoped. Stewie looked towards the balcony, and he gasped

'You just had to say that dog!' Stewie growled pointing towards the balcony, where a group of Heartless had appeared

'Crap! Mimori you go find your friends! We'll stay here and fight!' Brian said. Mimori nodded

'Okay! Be careful!' Mimori then ran out the room. Stewie gave Brian a dirty look

'Why did you do that? I was gonna use her as a meat shield!.....'

**Meanwhile…..**

In the room next door Heartless had appeared there too. Aang jumped from the bed and swung his Keyblade straight through all three

'Take that!' Aang cheered, but Kazuma growled

'It's not over kid! Where there's one Heartless, there's twenty more! They're probably on the streets, so let's go!' Kazuma barked jumping off the balcony onto the streets

Aang ran to the balcony and jumped down too. He and Kazuma looked at both ends of the street, and Kazuma said

'I'll take the left side, you take the right! Be careful kid!' Kazuma then ran to their left, while Aang ran to the right…….

**Meanwhile……**

Brian and Stewie fought of the Heartless on the balcony, but they no matter how many they took out, more kept coming

'Dammit! At this rate we're gonna lose hearts to these bastards!' Brian groaned blocking an attack with his shield

'Hold on I've got a plan!' Stewie stated. Stewie grabbed Brian by the arm and jumped off the balcony 'Ha lets see you take our hearts now!' Stewie said

'Um Stewie' Brian said as he pointed to the ground

'Oh……I should've thought this one through." Stewie muttered and then both screamed as they fall down

The two fell from the top floor, and would've been smashed on the floor, if it wasn't for the fact they landed on Aang as he was just running past!

'..S…Stewie….are you okay?' Brian murmured, slowly getting up

'Yea…..we landed on something that broke our fall!' Stewie then looked down and saw they had landed on an unconscious Aang, but Stewie thought…..

'OH GOD!! WE LANDED ON JADE GOODY!!' Stewie screamed, mistaking Aang for many things

'Stewie it's a boy! And I doubt he has cancer…or racism. He what's that?' Brian asked pointing at the Keyblade

Stewie and Brian gasped 'IT'S THE KEY!!'

Aang slowly awoke from being crushed upon. He looked up and saw Brian and Stewie on top of him

'What the….is it raining dogs and babies?' Aang mumbled

THUD, THUD, THUD

The ground shook as something huge was moving, and closer to the group

'What the deuce?' Stewie mumbled. The thud stopped, and the three turn around and gasped

Standing high above them was a giant knight armour Heartless, which's arms, legs and head seemingly levitated around the body

'Oh crud…' Aang whispered. The armour Heartless swung his left arm and slammed Aang straight into the wall, badly hurting him. It then clenched its fist and punched towards the other two

'Crap!' Brian cursed as he and Stewie just managed to jump out of the way. The two got up and look at the injured Aang

'Stewie! Use your magic to heal the bold kid!' Brian ordered

'Are you mad? I need to save my magic energy for myse…'

'JUST DO IT!!' Brian shouted

'Fine fine! CURE!' Stewie exclaimed, waving his wand in the air. A green energy swarmed around Aang, and all the bruises and cuts suddenly healed themselves

'Wow I feel better! Thanks!' Aang thanked, running over to the two, about to explain his plan

'If we take out the head, then we might beat it. Baby I want you to take the arms, while Doggy you take the legs!' Aang explained

'There's no way I'm attacking Feet that can easily stomp me' Brian stated

'If you do I'll give you a pic of Lois wearing a revealing swimsuit' Stewie wagered

'FOR THE PIC' Brian yelled attacking the feet viciously. He slammed his shield straight into both legs, until eventually the left leg smashed into pieces

'My turn! FIRE!' Stewie swung his wand and from it shot a huge ball of fire! It hit the Knights left arm and caused it to blow up

Aang took his chance and ran up to the Heartless. He jumped up on its right leg, and then onto its left arm, and then jumped up facing the head

'FINAL BLOW!!' Aang shouted smashing the keyblade straight into its head. The Heartless head smashed into pieces, and soon the whole body cracked into pieces

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

'You were looking for me?' Aang asked Stewie and Brian. Kazuma and Scheris had arrived too since all the Heartless had been destroyed

'They too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade' Kazuma explained

'Why don't you come with us kid? We've got a ship that can go to other worlds!' Brian wagered. Aang eyes widened in hope

'Then…..Katara and Zuko….we can find them?' Aang asked with big eyes

'Of course we can!' Brian said with a smile

'Really?' Stewie whispered to Brian

'Who gives a shit! As long as we find Peter it's not our problem!'

'Aang, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends' Kazuma told him

'….Okay! I'll go!' Aang declared, but Stewie put his hand up

'Hold it! You can't come on board if you can't do gag jokes' Stewie stated, confusing Aang

'Gag…jokes? I'm…not really good at jokes' Aang admitted

'Oh sorry then, but we don't let bores into our group. Go find someone else loser' Stewie said, causing Aang to fume

'Oh yea! Well at least I'm not as annoying as a Zutara fangirl!'

**Cutaway gag……**

A Zutara fangirl sat at her computer typing away her next Zutara fanfic

'I'm like totally ignoring the canon pairings and making these two love each other, despite the fact they clearly don't! Go me!' The Zutara fangirl cheered

Aang suddenly jumps into the room, and smashes her skull with his keyblade. He smashes and smashes until she is surely dead

'Man, I'm glad I took a course in fangirl killing!'

**End gag……**

'By Joe he's got it! Welcome to the crew! My name's Stewie Griffin!' Stewie greeted

'And I'm Brian Griffin!' Brian greeted too

'Great to meet you! I'm Aang!' Aang said, lifting his arm. Brian and Stewie rested their arms on top, showing they're a team

'Well welcome to our happy club Aang! By the way Aang, what weapon would you choose beside the keyblade'

'I guess a wand' aang said

'HA in your face Brian!........'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

In a dark room, many evil eyes stared at a hologram of the three

'That little bastard took down the giant Heartless!'

'Such is the power of the Keyblade. It is not his own'

'Turn them into Heartless! That'll sort everything out!'

'Those two are Peter Griffins Lackeys huh? A couple of weaklings by the looks of it!'

'You're no prize either! Ha ha'

'What was that you bastard?!'

'Enough! This is no time for arguement!' A German, high pitched voice bellowed. Everyone turned towards a round man with blonde hair in bright white clothes

'Ze Blade has chosen him, he shall either conquer ze darkness, or he shall be consumed by it. Either way, he may be quite useful' the German said laughingly

'Whatever you say Nazi'

'Please, call me Major…..'

**So the adventure truly begins! Stay tuned for more**

**P.S. I'm gonna try and update either Zodiacs or Zelda tomorrow, with either being a long chapter**


	7. Dexters Laboratory: not labratorrey!

Hey everyone. Sorry for my slight absence, but here's the next chapter. And we're going nostalgic first!

Ranger, Screamer, and TSS: Like the ideas!

Mantis: I've got Peach Creak set up for another world

Xia: Hellsing villain. Leader of Millennium

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang stepped inside Stewie and Brians ship, and was astounded by the machine

'Welcome to our cosy ship Aang! Don't mind the fact it's shaped like a penis! Let's just say one of the two guys working on this has issues…..and the other was handicapped so we screwed going in!' Stewie welcomed

'Hey, at least it works, unlike Chitty Chitty Bang bang' Brian noted

**Cutaway gag……**

We see the flying car Chitty Chitty Bang Bang soar through the air as the family inside sing

'**Oh you Chitty Chitty Bang Bang we love you…**' the family stop singing when they notice that the car was making weird noises, and was slowly falling

'Dad what's wrong with Chitty?' Jeremy asked. His father Caractacus Potts, examined the flying car

'I think……it's broken' Caractacus whsipered

'Wait, we're hundreds of miles in the air, and you're telling me we're gonna fall and die?!' Truly exclaimed

'Well…….guess this is our punishment for making horrible musicals' Caractacus sighed, before the car fell to the earth, and died a most painful way

**End way…….**

'True! Wait that never happened in the book or the film!' Aang noted

'It did in Nukids dreams…..anyway Aang meet our final member on this ship, Clank!' Aand pointed to the tiny robot, who was sweeping the floor

'Greetings keybearer Aang! It is an honour to meet you' Clank greeted formally

'Whoa! Wands, spaceships and a talking robot! What don't you have?!' Aang asked

'Two whores and a Martini, but I digress. We best get this ship going!' Brian stated, hopping into the driver seat, and starting the ship up

'Right! Katara, Zuko, wherever you are…..i'm gonna find you!......'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

In a dark and desolate place, where pillars of earth wondered in the air, Zuko slowly regained consciousness as he stood upon one

'What the…..where am I?' Zuko whispered to himself, uncertain as to where he was

A dark portal opened behind him, and the fat, white dressed body of the Major walked out, his typical smile evident…….

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

The Gummi Ship flew across space and eventually made it to the first world in the three's adventure together

When they landed onto the planet, they found themselves inside a huge laboratory. Everywhere they looked they were surrounded by huge computers and machines. It was incredibly high tech!

'Wow! I've never seen so much high tech stuff before! This place is huge!' Aang gasped in wonder at the metal jungle

'Strange place for us to land, but this must be where the Heartless are coming from. Now we just have to find the little bastards and take them out' Stewie stated

'Well that may be easier said than done! This place is huge so it could take us hours' Brian sighed

'We've got no choice Brain. Anyway we've got to be careful while searching this laboratory. I bet the people who own it's here so we must make sure we're not se…'

'WHO ARE YOU GUYS!!?' An very high pitched girl screamed form behind the group. The group jumped in shock from the outburst

'GAH! Who the heck are you? And why do you sound like Peter after the time his balls got smashed!?' Brian asked, the three calmed down and looked at the girl

She was quite tall and thin, with blonde hair in two ponytails, and she wore a ballet dress. Her face was kind, but dumb at the same time

'I've never seen you three before! Did you come to play in my brothers Laboratory? He never wants to play with me, so it's great to have visitors!' the woman exclaimed happily, dancing on the spot

'Erm….we actually came here to find something? Where are we, and who are you?' Aang asked

'I'm Dee Dee! And you're in my brothers Laboratory! If you want to speak to my brother Dexter than I'll be happy to help! Follow me!' Dee Dee encouraged, walking dancing away as the three followed

'Do you think we should trust her Aang? I have an inkling she's retarded' Stewie stated

'Let's be fair to her Stewie! She seems harmless!' Aang assured

The group stopped as Dee Dee stopped in front of a huge terminal. She bent forward and lifted her finger towards a red button

'Ooooooo. What does this button do?' Dee Dee said before pressing the button

BOOM

'……O…o.k…..maybe we should keep an eye on her…'

**Meanwhile……**

Lurking in the deepest regions of the gigantic laboratory, two boys stood there talking

One was a boy with bleach black heir combed down on his face so much it was like a helmet. He wore a pair of big glasses, and wore a whte shirt and grey shorts, and a tie to go with it. A stereotypical nerd, but something was different about him

The other was much weirder though. He wore a brown shirt and blue shorts, the Nazi sign on his shoulder and with two cat ears popping out his head

'So Mr Mandark I hope you like the gift the Major has given you! He is a generous man' the cat ears boy stated

'Indeed! These creatures are fascinating, and with them I will finally defeat Dexter and take his laboratory, and then Dee Dee will truly fall in love with me!' Mandark said evilly, and lovingly at the same time

'Well you better make sure you succeed, the Major doesn't like failure' the cat ear boy noted

'Don't worry, with the Heartless nothing will stop me! AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!' Mandark laughed, the cat ear boy sweat dropped

'And I thought I was weird…..'

**Meanwhile……..**

Dee Dee, after blowing up a quarter of the laboratory, eventually lead the group to Dexter

Dexter was very short, wore thick semi-circular glasses, and had short orange hair. He is wore black pants, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots. He was curently screwing on a bolt on a machine

'Hey Dexter! I've got some friends her who wish to meet you!' Dee Dee greeted her younger brother. Dexter turned around and pointed his screwdriver angrily at her

'Dee Dee! How many times have I told you not to come into my lab-ra-torrey?! And who are those guys?' Dexter demanded, his accent surprisingly german

'You're Dexter?! A little kid like you couldn't possibly do all this!' Brian exclaimed

Stewie looked at Brian 'Low blow Brian. Low blow'

'Look Dexter we came here to warn you! There are monsters called Heartless her and they've came to take you and all this worlds heart' Aang warned

Dexter scoffed 'They can try boldy! Nothing can stop Dexter boy genius and his lab-ra-torrey!' Dexter preached

'lab-ra-torrey? It's pronounced Laboratory' Brian stated

'Like I said lab-ra-torrey'

'No it's Laboratory'

'Yea lab-ra-torrey'

'Laboratory'

'lab-ra-torrey'

'Laboratory'

'lab-ra-torrey'

'Laboratory'

'lab-ra-torrey'

'IT'S LABORATORY YOU BASTARD!!'

**Ah feel the nostalgia! What will happen now at Dexter's Laboratory? Stay tuned to find out**

**Also Zodiacs should be up tomorrow **


	8. Dee Dee gone! Why is Dexter dancing?

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy!

Mantis: I like!

Milordo: I like too!

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian sat near Dexter, who was still fixing the same machine with his screwdriver, while Dee Dee danced by herself….as usual

'Hey Aang didn't you say there were little black creatures around here!? Maybe we should go look for them!' Dee Dee suggested

'That would be dangerous Dee Dee! Get too close to the Heartless and they'll take your heart!' Aang stated

Brian scoffed 'They'd be unlucky! Who wants the heart of a fangirl!?'

TWACK

'OW!!' Brian screamed, rubbing his head after Dee Dee landed a hard kick on his head

'Hey I'm just a Ditz, not a Fangirl! I have dignity you know!' Dee Dee spat. She then made a sharp turn around and walked away from the group

'You guys are boring, so I'm gonna search through the lab for a while!' Dee Dee said before storming off and out of sight

'Going off into a Heartless infested Laboratory? God she's got less sense than the guy who made the Eragon movie!' Stewie laughed

**Cutaway gag…..**

In a meeting the room John Davis, producer of the Eragon movie, sat with some of his crew

'O.k. gentlemen! I have been assigned the task of adapting the Eragon book into the movie! First we will have the Ra'zac play as the slaves of Shade Durza!' Davis explained, earning many stares from his crew

'Um…sir in the book they are not Durzas slaves' one crew member pointed out

'Also we will have Roran leave his village so he won't be forced into becoming a soldier!' Davis continued

'What?! But in the book he left to get a job in order to marry Katrina!'

'Also we will give Saphira feathers and Arya normal human ears!' Davis revealed

'But sir that's not how it is in the book!' the crew urged

'Furthermore, we will have 10 foot tall Trolls hunt down Eragon which are controlled by Satanic Goblins!'

'Sir…..did you even read the book?'

'Finally, at the end we will have Aliens invade Alagaesia! And Arya will reveal that she is in fact a man!'

**End gag……**

'Do you think Dee Dee will be okay? This place is huge after all!' Aang asked Dexter concerned

Dexter scoffed 'She'll be fine! The way she blows up this palce she probably knows her way better than I do!'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Dee Dee practically danced her way across Dexters Laboratory, blowing up machines here and there. She went deeper and deeper into the huge laboratory, and further away from the group

Meanwhile from behind a huge machine the same Nazi boy with cat ears watched Dee Dee. In his hands he held a communicator up to his face

'Major, I've found the target and am about to capture her' the cat ear boy stated in the communicator

'_Excellent! Well done Warrant Officer Schrodinger! Now lure her to you just as we practised!_' Major ordered from the other end

'Yes Major! Commencing capture now!' Schrodinger said before turning off the communicator. He then stepped out towards Dee Dee

'Ooooooo what does this button do?' Dee Dee said, about to press a big red button

'Hey you!' Schrodinger called out to Dee Dee

Dee Dee turned, and saw Schrodingor, on all fours, pointing his cat eyes at Dee Dee, and licking his arm like a cat

'Meow' Schrodinger purred

'OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE!! I'M GONNA KEEP AND LOVE YOU FOREVER!!' Dee Dee screamed with almost esctacy, running over to bear hug Schrodinger

'Heh, works everytime!' Schrodinger grinned

Dee Dee pratically lunged onto Schrodinger and hug tightly, but the second she did, the two vanished from thin air!

And so, Millenium had accomplished their first step….

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

'You're doing it all wrong you know! The red wire goes to the left' Stewie pointed out as he watched Dexter fix a computer

'Hey I'm the boy genius here! So don't tell me how to do what I do best!' Dexter growled angrily

'I'll have you know I'm a boy genius too! And at least I have ambitions! I want to take over the world you know!' Stewie retorted

'Hey Brian!' Aang nudged Brian, who was reading a newspaper (no idea where he got it from)

'Have you noticed the simularities between Stewie and Dexter?! It's almost uncanny!' Aang exclaimed

'Aw come on kid! It's most likely coincidence! I mean it's highly unlikely the guy who made Family Guy also made Dexters Laboratory! What next? He made a show about a Cow and a Chicken as well?' Brian laughed

BANG

From behind the group, one of the large towering computers was blown to pieces by something. The four immediately jumped at the explosion

'Dee Dee? I thought she'd left this area of the lab!' Brian panted

'I don't think it was her! I think the Heartless are here!' Aang stated, taking out his keyblade

Aang was right when he said there was a Heartless, swarms of the evil creatures appeared from the smoke and lunged at the group

'Let's take them out! Dexter you run to safety!' Aang told Dexter, who merely scoffed

'Like I'm gonna let these idiots attack my base and not serve out revenge!' Dexter growled, holding his wrench, and slashing right through dozens of the Heartless single handely!

Brian whistled 'Wow, that's one tough nerd…'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The group ran deeper and deeper into the laboratory, fighting off all Heartless that came in their way, till eventually they reached a dead end and could go no further

'Well this sucks! Where are we to go now?' Stewie asked

'You'll be going to hell when I'm done with you!' Mandarks voice could be heard from the other end of the area they were in

'Mandark! So it's you who's behind all this huh?' Dexter spat at his long time nemesis

'Indeed! Today is the day I will finally destroy you and your precious lab! AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!' Mandark laughed

'My god! It's like looking at the offspring of Stephen Hawkins and Mojo Jojo!' Stewie compared

'If you've aligned yourself with the Heartless then we've got no choice but to take you down!' Aang proclaimed, readying his keyblade

Mandark grinned 'That's right, that is, if you can beat my ultimate Heartless!' Mandark then clicked his fingers, and from behind him, something came closer

'Let me guess. You've got a Heartless ten times our size and shaped ridiculously' Brian guessed

'Well..er..y..yes!' Mandark said as the giant Heartless appeared behind him

It was very slim, with a large multicoloured neck, faces down it, but no real head. Its arms were long and spiky, and each hand held what looked like giant bowling balls

'I hate it when I'm write' Brian groaned. Stewie walked forward and took out his wand

'Don't worry fools! With my manly wand, I will burn this Heartless down with my fire spell' Stewie proclaimed, charging his energy for an attack

'Whatever you do…' Aang said, kneeling down and leaning next to Stewie ear 'DON'T HIT THE STICKS!!'

'GAH!' Stewie screamed in shock from the shout, and because of it sent the fire spell straight into one of the sticks

'Hey thanks for the help!' Mandark laughed

Stewie rubbed his ear, and then looked angrily at Aang

'Told you not to hit the sticks!' Aang huffed

'WHAT!!? I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!! YOU BALD PANSY!!' Stewie screamed at the top of his lungs

'You're one to talk, minus the pansy part' Brian added

'Hey! You've got no time to argue! All you've got left to do is die!' Mandark spat, and as if by command, the huge heartless swung his firy stick at the four

Aang managed to dodge it and roll out the way, but Stewie, Brian and Dexter were hit by the fire

'HOT HOT HOT!!' Dexter screamed, as all three ran around screaming

'Calm down guys! Damn if only that fire coul freeze!' as Aang said that, his keyblade began to rumble and glow, until a blast of ice flew out of the Keyblade! The ice hit the three and stopped the fire

'Th…the Keyblade can use….magic!' Aang gasped

'Whoa! Aang can use magic too!' Brian exclaimed. He then nudged Stewie 'Looks like you've got competition!'

'Great! And we were already competing for the baldest member!' Stewie sighed

Aang turned to the giant Heartless and aimed his keyblade at the creture. Quickly the keyblade began to shine, signifying another spell

'Let's finish this! FREEZE!!' Aang roared, firing a huge blast of ice at the giant Heartless. The ice engulfed the Heartless completely, and caused it to come to a halt

Dexter then leaped over Aang, wrench in hand, and smashed hard on the Heartless, causing it to break into hundreds of pieces, and scatter to the ground

'NO! YOU BEAT THE HEARTLESS!' Mandark screamed. He tried to run for it, but Dexter once again jumped into the air, and smashed hard down on Mandark with his wrench, knocking the evil nerd down

'That gentlemen, is easly the most satisfying thing I've ever done!' Dexter laughed. He then grabbed Mandark by the collar, and shook him violently

'Alright talk! Where's my annoying little sister!' Dexter demanded

'I..I..I don't know! The guys who gave me the Heartless kidnapped her, and they said if I beat you guys I'd get for myself! I honestly don't know where she is!' Mandark cried

'You mean…she's gone?' Dexter whispered. Dexter realeased his grip on Mandark, and stared at the ground. Everyone thought he was gonna burst with tears, but then…

'YES!! I'VE ASKED FOR THIS EVERY BIRTHDAY AND NOW SHE'S FINNALY GONE FOR GOOD!!' Dexter screamed with happiness

'Dexter! She's your sister for god sake! Don't be completely like Stewie!' Brian scolded

'Sorry sorry! But what am I to do? I have no idea where she went!'

'I get the feeling, we'll find her and the people who kidnapped her on our journey. We'll bring her back, and that's a promise!' Aang stated with a thumbs up

'Thank you. If anything, I'll give you my lucky wrench, to help you find her!' Dexter said, giving the wrench to Aang

'Wow thanks!' Aang thanked, but suddenly he noticed, that the wrench began to glow. The wrench then flew into the air, and surrounding the wrench, a light shaped like a keyhole appeared

'What…the…fuck!' Stewie exclaimed

Aang looked down at his keyblade, and thought of a possibility

'I'm not sure about this, but it's worth a try!' Aang roared, pointing the keyblade directly at the keyhole

A beam of light shot from the Keyblade, and hit the keyhole directly. The huge keyhole made a strange noise, similar to a door locking, and as soon as it came, the huge keyhole dissapeared, and the wrench fell to the floor

'What….just happened?' Dexter asked, more confused than anyone

'If I wagor a guess. Either Aangs keyblade has the ability to lock the door of the very world he's on. Or….' Brian explained, as he looked up at the group

'….We're very very stoned'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

In the dark room, evil eyes watched the group once again

'Damn that Mandark! He proved to be absoloutlety useless!'

'We should've killed him the second his usefullness wore out!'

'Mandark was never a problem, but the blad haired boy is!'

'Who the teen or the baby?'

'The one with the Keyblade you prick! He found the keyhole! We need to get rid of him!'

'Zhere is no rush gentlemen!' Major stated to the group, his typical smile evident

'It vill take him ages to find zhe others! Besides…' Major then turned around, and a bright light shined down

In that bright was Dee Dee, who despite being confused, was happy because she was stroking a crying Schrodinger

'Zhe pieces are already falling into place in our favour!'

'Hey where am I?! One minute I was hugging Mr kitty here, and the next I was in this dark place!' Dee Dee asked out loud, unaware of the evil around her

'It's Schrodinger! Not Mr Kitty you ballet bitch!'

**Ah poor Schrodinger. Where will the group go next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Planet Muscle: survivor of 4kids rape

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of Family Hearts for you all to enjoy

Iron Mantis: Like the idea

Xia: He's from Hellsing

Screamer: I like too

TSS: good idea, but for reason below I have to change it a little

Temhota: Sorry, not seen any of those, though Eureka seven interests me and I'm playing Persona 3

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian sat in their ship while it was in space. The three had stopped the ship and were talking

'O.k. I don't know about you guys but I say we go to a world with Gundams in it! I've always wanted to pilot one!' Stewie

'Stewie are you nuts?! Remember what happened when you went to the world of G Gundam?' Brian reminded

**Cutaway gag……**

Stewie sat inside a giant Gundam robot facing towards Domon Kasshu and his Shining Gundam

'All right Stewie! I'm gonna take you and you're Gundam out and win the Gundam tournament!' Domon proclaimed. He raised the Gundams am and opened his hand

'Now take this! SHINING FINGER!!' Domon roars, swinging his arm at Stewie

Stewie said nothing however, and merely gaped at Domon, until….

'HA HA HA HA HA!! That is easily the gayest attack I've ever heard!' Stewie screams with laughter

'Aw fuck you! It's a legitimate attack name! So stop laughing you bastard!!' Domon threatened

'Oh jeez I don't want to make you angry! You may use your Bright Toe on me! Or even your Glowing Penis!!'

**End gag….. **

'Fine! Maybe we'll ask those douches back at home what world we should go to' Stewie huffed, turning on the communicator. The three waited for a minute, before Quagmire and Joe came on screen

'_Hey guys! What's the problem?' _Joe asked

'Joe, we need advice on which world to go to next? Could you recommend one?' Aang asked. He had already been introduced to the two earlier

'_Wait you woke me up from a dream involving me and two french cat-girls for that?!'_ Quagmire spat in frustration

'_Oh quit whining you big sex addicted baby! Anyway guys I think I know a world perfect for you!_' Joe stated

'Really? Where Joe?' Brian asked

'_A world which will test your strength, your durability, and your level of EXTREME!! It is a world where tournaments are held regularly where the wrestles in the most extreme ways!_' Joe preached

'It sounds awesome! What is it?' Aang asked eagerly

Joe grinned _'Planet muscle……'_

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

A few hours later the three quickly flew to the planet known as Planet Muscle. They landed the ship outside a huge entrance to what looked like a wrestling ring

'So….this is planet muscle? It seems like they love wrestling here!' Aang noted

'Well at lets hope it's not WWE type wrestling! We'd be dealing with mediocre wrestling and over the top story lines. Anyway let's go inside!' Brian sighed

The three walked inside the stadium and immediately found themselves in a narrow corridor. To the left stood a huge boulder for some reason

To the right however, stood a very short man with no clothes on besides a diaper and a white cape. He had no body hair and on top and down the back of his head was a weird spine like thing which was shaped like a triangular prism. He was currently looking at the billboard and didn't notice the three

'Um excuse me…' Aang started, but was interrupted by the small man

'About time you got here Kid! Do me a favour and push that boulder out of the corridor. I ain't got a clue why it's here, and it's a health hazard' the small man commanded, thinking they were someone else

'Um sure!' Aang agreed. He went over to the boulder and pushed as hard as he could, but it would not move an inch. He tried again and again, but it was useless

'I…can't move it!' Aang stated. The man stopped what he was doing, as if in shock

'You…can't move it….What do you mean you can't move it?! I know you can be a wimp Kid, but Jesus you've got a reputation to live up to! As prince of Planet Muscle I expect more from yo…' the small man turned around then, and realised he had the wrong guy

'You're….not Kid Muscle! Sorry about that!' the small man apologised

'Eh this isn't the first case of mistaken identity for me' Stewie shrugged

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see Arnold from Hey Arnold! Being hugged viciously by Peter Griffin

'Oh Stewie I love you so much!' Peter squealed happily

'For the last time I'm not you're baby! Now let me go!' Arnold pleaded. It is then that Helga Pataki appears behind them

'Yea give him to me! The ugly girl who secretly loves him but likes to hide it by bullying him!' Helga demanded

'…..You know what? You're actually much better Peter!' Arnold said, embracing Peter

**End gag……**

'Sorry about the mix up there! My names Alexandria Meat, but just call me Meat! Anyway how can I help you guys?' Meat asked

'Well we came here to fight in the Ultimate Muscle tournament! Can we participate?' Aang asked

Meat snickered 'You three? Sorry kids but this tournament is for the toughest of the toughest! Besides you don't stand a chance! My student Kid Muscle, prince of Muscle Planet and the greatest wreslter today is fighting in it!' Meat proclaimed

'What does it matter? Wrestlings not even a sport! It's the most unrealistic thing since soap operas!' Brian complained. Meat just stared at the three, until…

THWACK

CRASH

BOOM

'AH!!' all three screamed as they were literally smashed out of the the stadium gates by the pissed off Meat

'That'll teach ya to call Wrestling fake! Come back when you learn some respect!' Meat barked before slamming the door

'God….that hurt like a bitch!' Stewie groaned

'My not the nicest chap is here?' said a crude voice from the groups left. They turned to see who it was

The man was bright yellow, with black lines all over his body, making hundreds of square shapes all over him. Every limb was square, including head, arms, stomach and even legs. He looked at the group with a grin

'Who the are you square man?' Aang asked, slightly shocked by his appearance

'The names Sunshine baldy! I'm a retired wrestler and founder of a wrestling company called the dMp! I overheard your conversation, and was offended by the way Meat treated you! He showed no wrestling spirit to you, so I thought I'd give you this!' Sunshine stated, showing them a ticket to enter

'You're giving this to us for free!' Aang gasped

'Aang I wouldn't take it! You don't want to end up like Peter when he met his first shady person!' Brian warned

**Cutaway gag…..**

Peter was in a shopping mall minding his own business, until a guy wearing a large overcoat came over 'Hey buddy you want a sandwich?'

'What kind of sandwich?' Peter asked

'A sandwich filled with delicous and edible stuff!' The man said as he showed the sandwich, which had sharp glass sticking out

'All right I'm sold!' Peter cheered, taking the sandwich and paying the man

He took a bit at the sandwich, and instantly his mouth was bleeding badly

'AAH!! HOW WAS I TO KNOW HE HAD GLASS IN IT?!!' Peter screamed

**End gag…..**

'I think it's okay Brian! I mean what kind of villain has a name like Sunshine? Thanks Mr. Sunshine! Now let's show Meat so we can join!' Aang said. The three ran back into the corridor to join

Sunshine smiled 'Now that the keybearer's here, I can take him and Kid Muscle out in one day! All thanks to you Guts!' Sunshine said to the man behind him, stadning in the shadows

He was a large, muscular man with short black hair, and a small scar on his nose. His right eye was closed shut, and his left arm was a metal prosthetic

On his back carried the largest sword ever seen! It was so large it was hardly a sword! More like a large heap of raw iron with a hilt melted on!

'I agreed to kill Kid Muscle, not a little kid!' Guts stated, his voice was deep, and very scary

'Ah but you'll have to go through him to get to Kid! And if you killed them both and won the tournament for me…' Sunshine ranted, getting up close to Guts

'…I'll lead you in the right direction….to finding the man who ruined your life! All you have to do is win!' Sunshine bargained

'…….Fine, it's not like it's the first kid I've killed. But man this is gonna be more awkward than the time I met Edward Elric in a bar!' Guts stated

**Cutaway gag….**

Guts and Edward Elric sat in a bar, showing each other their prosthetic arms

'Nice arm! I got this when I accidently lost my brother in a transmutation gone wrong and had to put his soul in an armour! How about you Guts? Did you go through anything traumatic in your past?' Edward Elric asked

'Oh nothing much! I was just born from a hanging corpse, forced to fight at the age of five, was sold by my foster dad to a guy for the night and got raped, killed them both later, joined a small army and was eventually betrayed by the leader, who then sold us to evil demons as sacrifices, and then had my arm and eye destroyed while the woman I loved was raped right in front of me! Traumatic enough?' Guts asked causually

'We….I……o..oh god!....I'm…..glad I've never read Berserk!' Edward Elric winced, before collapsing on the ground

Nukid and Ranger24 then stepped in the bar and went up to Guts

'Let me get this straight Nukid? In the Zodiac sequel you want me to start a rivalry with Guts, who in our first fight will completely kick my ass?' Ranger asked critically

'Prett much' Nukid replied

'Oh please like this guy could beat me! He may look tough, but I doubt he's had any traumatic experiences like I have!' Ranger stated

Guts looked at him 'Kid, if you wanna end up like Ed, I'd say no more…..'

**End gag…… (Don't start suggesting gags which use authors. That was a one off)**

**Well there's part 1 of the Ultimate Muscle world! Hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned for the next part**


	10. Guts pwns Cloud everyday!

Yea I know I should be working on other fics, but I simply love writing this one! Anyway enjoy

Ranger: Technically Zack and Cloud are Guts cosplayers, and besides Guts is cooler than both of them put together

Like all the ideas given! But we'll have to see if I use them all

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Meat stared at the ticket Aang had given him in open shock. His mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out

'See Meat! W have a ticket to join now! You can't deny us now!' Aang stated

'H..how the…heck did you get this!? This ticket is given only to the strongest and the bravest! Not a dog, a baby, and a kid who's just been through Chemo therapy!' Meat spat

'Was that last bit….aimed at me?' Aang asked, scratching his bold head

'Alright fine! You guys can join the tournament, but take this advice! A lot of strange people are in this tournament too, so watch out for them! Well good luck' Meat said, before walking out of the hallway and into the stadium

'Hooray we can join! I haven't been this happy since me and Brian went to see Hannah Montana live!' Stewie reminisced

**Cutaway gag…….**

In Quahog Hannah Montana was performing a live show for thousands a Quahog citizens. Near the back Stewie was cheering madly while Brian looked bored

'YAY!! I LOVE YOU HANNAH MONTANA!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!' Stewie screamed like a fangirl

'Honestly Stewie! Why are you getting so worked up about her?!' Brian asked in disgust

'Well Brian I'm simply getting it all out my system! After all this may be the only chance I get, since she will inevitably ruin her career through drugs, alcohol and fifty kids!' Stewie explained

'….That….strangely makes sense!' Brian admitted

'Exactly! Now allow me to continue! I LOVE YOU HANNAH!! PLEASE HAVE MY BABIES!!'

**End gag……**

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Shortly after entering the tournament the gang was quickly thrown into their first fight, which was a large group of Heartless. The gang took out the Heartless with ease and advanced to the next round

The three won every match that was pitted against them, battling higher numbers od Heartless every time. Aang, Brian and Stewie fought valiantly and without fear

'Take this!' Aang roared, smashing down on a Heartless, making their fifth win in a row

The ring announcer then stepped into the ring, microphone in hand

'And the winner once again is the trio of Aang and his mighty Keyblade, Brian and his strong shield, and Stewie, who with his wand, proves even gays can be manly!!' The announcer declared through his microphone

Stewie then walked behind him and kicked him in then head! The announcer fell to the floor and Stewie proceeded to bash his skull

'Call me gay huh?! Just because I use a wand doesn't make me gay!! I'll show you manly you prick!' Stewie spat angrily, covering the ring with the announcers blood **(apologies again Screamer, but this was too tempting)**

'You guys have done pretty good! I'm impressed! But now you're in the semi finals, and this is where it gets tough!' Meat stated, helping the three

'Looks like you wimps have made it to the semi finals!' a voice said from behind the group

The three turned around, and literally started shaking as Guts, wielding his gigantic sword, was right behind them

'But now, you've got to beat me! And don't think I'll go easy just because you're kids!' Guts growled, lifting his huge sword with one hand

Brian was just as scared as Aang, but he noticed that while Stewie was shaking, it was from laughter. Brian gasped, knowing what he was laughing at

'Stewie! Whatever you do, do not say what I think you're gonna say!' Brian told the baby

'But…I have to!....It's….too tempting!' Stewie groaned, literally forcing himself not to say it

'Stewie if you say that he'll slice us to pieces!! I beg of you Stewie don't!' Brian begged

'I….can't…..hold it in…….HEY GUYS, DO YOU THINK HE'S COMPENSATING!!?'

**5 minutes of severe beatings later……**

Aang, Brian and Stewie lay lifeless on the ground after suffering ten minutes of severe beatings by a pissed of Guts

'Ow……I'll kill you for this Stewie' Brian murmured

'Say…what you want….but that beating….was totally worth it!' Stewie replied

'Guys! Damn it, I knew they couldn't handle this!' Meat cried, watching from the corner of the ring

Guts raised an eyebrow 'Why would Sunshine worry about weaklings like you? And what kind of a sword is that?' Guts pointed to the keyblade

THUD, THUD, THUD

The ground shook as some kind of creature got closer and closer to the ring. Guts casually around and saw the monster

It was a black dog with three heads, each growling and showing their huge white fangs

'Holy crap! That things huge!' Aang exclaimed. He then looked at Guts 'Run Guts! It's gonna eat you!

Guts stared annoyingly at the Cerberus for a moment, until he said

'Hey mutt, get out my fucking face'

Cerberus roared with anger, and lunged it's middle head at Guts, intending to eat him to bits

'I said…..FUCK OFF!!' Guts shouted

SLASH

In one slash of his huge sword, Guts sliced through Cerberus middle head, slicing it clean off. Cerberus howled in agony

'Hmm, guess Sunshine ordered it to kill us all! I knew I couldn't trust him! Oh well, I'll just go kill him now' Guts sighed, walking out of the ring, and leaving the trio to deal with Cerberus

'Wait?! Aren't you gonna finish this dog off?! He's gonna kill us!' Aang exclaimed. Guts turned to him

'Not my problem' before walking off again

'Oh…crap' Aang whispered, about to get eaten by the pissed off Cerberus. The Cerberus lunged his other two heads at them

WHAM

Cerberus flew back, after something hard smashed into him. Both faces were smashed up and bleeding

Aang looked to his left, and saw a man with a face similar to meats, wearing a bright blue wrestling suit, and strange symbol on his forehead stood triumphantly with a smirk

'Never fear, for Kid Muscle is here! Prince of Planet Muscle, and the toughest, smartest, and sexiest wrestler there has ever been!' Kid preached with a thumbs up

'Kid Muscle! I knew you'd eventually do something brave and amazing one day! My training you was not for nothing!' Meat cried with joy

'….You….make it sound like a big deal!' Kid said, slightly hurt. He then turned to the fallen Cerberus 'Well, after a punch like that, I doubt it's even alive anymore!'

Oh how wrong he was, as the Cerberus suddenly stood and ran up to Kid Muscles, even more pissed. It looked like the two were about to have an epic battle

But then Kid Muscles started to literally piss his pants…..

'SCREW THIS! I'M OUTTA HERE!!' Kid screamed, running right out of the stadium

'Kid, you can't just go and leave these guys flat on their faces! There's a little thing called honour!' Meat groaned

'THERE'S A BIG THING CALLED SURVIVAL!' Kid retorted, hiding under the wrestling ring

'Wow, a grown man pissing his pants! Pathetic' Stewie sighed. He then looked at Brian 'No offence Brian'

Aang, who somehow had the strength to stand up, grabbed his Keyblade and charged at Cerberus

'Looks like….I'm all that's left! TAKE THIS MUTT!!' Aang screamed, whacking the Cerberus first nose

The Cerberus made no movement at first, but after a minute, it fell to the ground. Dead

'I…I..I killed it with one hit?' Aang said, in shock

'Well, I guess having one head sliced off and being smashed into the air probably took most its stamina! But still, you three did good overall' Meat complemented, as he and Kid stepped into the ring

'Thanks, and before he pissed himself, Kid was kinda cool too!' Aang replied

'Thanks! Well the tournaments gone down the drain, so let's eat! Have this bowl of Beef and Rice you guys!' Kid cheered, taking out a bowl of Rice and Beef from his balkside

'Oh…thanks….I guess' Aang murmured, taking the bowl

Just as he touched it, the bowl lit up and floated in the air. Just like last time, a keyhole appeared around it

Aang repeated the motions, and fired the light of his keyblade at the Keyhole. It locked itself

And thus, the world was sealed…..

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

After saying their farewells, the gang left the stadium and headed back. But on the way, they saw Guts standing by himself

'Guts!' Aang waved, running over to the swordsman

'Man you sure are funny! Acting like you didn't care about us and leaving us to die, while all the time you knew Kid Muscle was coming to save us! Am I right?' Aang asked happily

'Nope, I generally don't give a shit about you' Guts replied casually

'….W..Why? Why don't you care about others? And why did you help Sunshine?' Aang asked, hurt

'Kid, I ain't got time saving every weakling who needs help! If you're weak, then you might as well die, because only the strong survive in life' Guts stated firmly

'And I helped Sunshine, because he promised me imformation…..about the man who ruined my life, and betrayed me! Though since Sunshine betrayed me too, I'm gonna have to serve out his revenge first' Guts said, starting to walk off. He stopped however, and looked at Aang

'I'll give you this advice though kid, if you want to live, become stronger, because if you're not strong, then you're worthless'

'Thanks….I will' Aang nodded. Guts smiled, and then turned and walked off

'Well…..there goes the Cloud Strife rip off!' Stewie said, walking over to Aang

'Actually Stewie, the Berserk manga started in 1989, 8 years before Final Fantasy VII. So by that logic, Cloud and Zack are both rip offs of Guts' Brian explained

'Wow….now I know!'

'And knowing is half the battle!'

'G.I. JOE!!'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sunshine stood by himself, muttering and cursing

'Damn that Kid Muscle, and damn that Bald punk! I swear I'll kill them both!' Sunshine growled

'A bit late for that, don't you think?' Majors voice said, suddenly appearing behind Sunshine

'Wait Major! Give me another chance! I swear I'll beat them all next time!' Sunshine pleaded

'Hmm very well zhen, do till your heart content!' Major exclaimed, earning a sigh from Sunshine

'Although, he may not agree with you staying alive!' Major sniggered, before teleporting from the world

'He?' Sunshine repeated, confused

Sunshine suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw a smiling Guts, he huge sword in his other hand

'Hi….'

**I say this once I'll say this again! Guts is cooler than Cloud! He just owns him on every level! Anyway stay tuned**


	11. Looney Tunes: What's up doc?

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Mantis: Like, but I daresay he lost a finger or two

Screamer: I like!

Ranger: What TSS said is to my knowledge true. Besides you can't compare it to the number of rape scenes in the manga

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian sat in their space ship, travelling across the vast ocean of space, searching for the next world to explore

'God we've already been to two worlds and there's still no sign on my Peter! He's intentionally making this hard for us!' Brian cursed

'Come on Brian you gotta keep up hope! Who knows he may be right on the next world coming! Or even better my friends are there!' Aang hoped

'Well we'll be arriving there shortly. Let's see if the fat man is there or not' Stewie said, driving the ship forward

After a few more minutes are driving, the ship finally made it to the next planet. The three looked out, and saw a planet covered with jungle and agriculture. There seemed to be hardly any towns or city

'My god it's just a bloody jungle! No way would Peter go here!' Stewie huffed

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Stewie! You'd be surprised where I've found Peter in the past!' Brain stated

**Cutaway gag…..**

Brian is walking down a street in Quahog during night time. He is searching for Peter, who did not come home from work that day

'Peter! Peter where are you?!' Brian called out into the night, but got no reply

'Damn where is he?! Maybe he's in one of these shops or bars' Brian proposed. He looked at each shop and eventually stopped at one place that said **'Gay bar'** as it's name

'A bar for gays? Well no way Peter would be in the…' Brian was immediately put off, as he saw none other than Peter walking out that bar!

'Man you guys were awesome! You bet I'll be coming back tomorrow!' Peter waved goodbye, seemingly having a good time. He then turned his head, and was shocked to see a gaping Brian

'Ah! Brian?! W..w..what are you doing here?! I...I…It isn't how it looks!' Peter panted

'………Peter…..can I date Lois now?'

**End gag…..**

'Brian I don't want to hear Peter's secret life story! I say it's pointless for us to even look on that planet!' Stewie said firmly

'Yea well what about my friends?! They could be on there instead Stewie!' Aang retorted

'Yea well life's a bitch Aang, and then you get one for a mother! Anyway let's go and find another world! I bet if we find a world that worships the Fonz as a god we'll surely find Peter there!' Stewie said, walking over to the control seat

Aang literally went red with anger, until he finally snapped and ran up to Stewie and pushed him out of the way

'Like hell we're leaving! We're checking the world whether you like it or not!' Aang roared, grabbing the ship controls and driving the ship down

'Get away from that seat Jade Goody!' Stewie growled, jumping on Aang and fighting over the controls

Because of the two fighting, the ship lost control and swerved back and forth, slowly falling and falling towards the harsh planet

'Let go Stewie!'

'No you let go Aang!'

'Err guys?' Brian butted in, pointing to the ground. Aang and Stewie looked

'OH CRAAAAPPPPPP!!!!' all three screamed in unison, as the ship fell to the planet….

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang couldn't remember what happened after his screaming, or the actual crash! He slowly woke in what seemed like the middle of a forest. He looked around, and could not see Brian, Stewie or the ship for that matter

'Ow....where am I? God I'm gonna get Stewie for this!' Aang threatened

'Who's Stewie?' someone asked behind Aang. His voice was quite high pitched, and sounded like he was holding his nose

'GAH!' Aang yelped at the voice, spinning round with keyblade in hand. He however lowered the keyblade at who was behind him

Standing right next to Aang, was a grey haired rabbit which stood on two legs like a human. These legs were huge and his ears were nearly as big! In its mouth was a carrot which it nibbled

'Hey, What's up, Doc?' the rabbit greeted

'What the?! What the heck are you?!' Aang blurted out, shocked

'Me? I'm Bugs Bunny! At you're service. Now what's a little…bold kid like you doing out in the woods? It's not safe around here' Bugs asked

'Err…why not?' Aang asked. Suddenly from behind the group rustling could be heard

'Uh hoo! Oh Wabbit….' Called out a voice from the rustling voices

'That's why! Hey kid do me a favour and keep him distracted for a minute will ya!' Bugs asked, before running off into some bushes

'Wait I…' Aang called out, but he realised the other person was getting closer

From the bushes came a man in hunters gear and held a rifle in his hands. For some unknown reason he stops and puts his finger to his mouth

'Shh! I'm hunting Wabbits! Hahahaha!' the hunter laughed, talking to…himself

'Who're you talking to?' Aang asked, startling the hunter

'AH! I'LL KILL YOU WABBIT!!' the hunter screamed, aiming at Aangs head

'Wait stop! I'm not a rabbit!' Aang pleaded. The hunter lowered his gun, but still supicous

'Hey what's a wittle punk wike you doing here? Maybe you're just that darn Wabbit in disguise! If so then nice twy, but no one pways tricks on Elmer Fudd!' Elmer proclaimed, his accent mixing up words

'I'm not in disguise! I mean if he was to disguise himself at least he'd give himself hair!' Aang reasoned, and insulted himself

'Guess you're wight! But if so where is that darn Wabb….'

THWACK

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Elmer screamed as he flew through the air, via a hard kick from Bugs, who had snuck behind the hunter

'Thanks for the help there doc! In return I'll help you find you're friends!' Bugs thanked

'Thanks, but my names Aang by the way!' Aang told the rabbit, however Bugs simply looked at him

'Kid, how long have you been on TV?'

'….About four years why?' Aang asked

'Really now! We I've been on the screen for over 70 years, and in all time I've reffered to everyone as Doc! And I ain't changing that for you…..'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Brian and Stewie, who had landed with the ship, slowly woke up and found them themselves in the midst of the jungle

'Ow….this is you and Aangs fault you know that! God that crash hurt!' Brian groaned

'You speak for yourself! Something comfy cushoined my landing!' Stewie laughed. He got up, and gasped as he realised, he'd landed on a someone

The person was in fact a human sized duck with black feather and an orange beak. It slowly woke up, and growled at Stewie

'O.k.! Who's got the guts to crash land on me! Daffy Duck huh?!' Daffy growled, clutching Stewie by the collar. Stewie groaned at the spit that Daffy showered on him

'Good god! This is why I tried to exterminate lisp people! They just spit everywhere and it's disgusting!' Stewie said with disgust

'You baby, are dispicable!' Daffy taunted

'……Well you're a dick!'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Elmer, after soaring for minutes in the air, finally landed hard on the ground. He slowly got up, and clutched the bruised areas, cursing

'Bwast that Wabbit! I would do anything to capture it!' Elmer cursed

'Would you now!' asked a female voice from behind Elmer

Elmer turned, and saw a women with long blue hair, a pair of glasses, and wore blue suit and trousers. She held in her hands a Musket and a small bullet in the other

Elmer didn't notice the Swastika necklace she wore….

'Forgive me but I couldn't help overhear you're desire to hunt down a troublesome rabbit! As a fellow hunter, I offer my service to you Elmer Fudd!' the women offered, her voice had a very german accent

'Gee you'd do that for me? I don't even know you're name!' Elmer asked, not sure

'You may know me as Rip Van Winkle! And with the help of me and some of my….associates, we shall capture that wabbit,and the child you met!' Rip stated, lifting her musket

'The kid? Why do you want him?'

'Let's just say he's too dangerous to be left alone!' Rip giggled, aiming her musket into the air

'Tinker tailer soldier sailor! My bullets punish all without distinction!...'

**Looks Like Rip has entered. She was so underused, and kinda hot. Before people ask she's from Hellsing as well. Anyway stay tuned**


	12. Lazy author makes lazy fight scene

Hey everyone. Here's the final part of the Looney tunes world. Enjoy!

TSS: What Mantis said probably is the most likely answer

Screamer: I like

Warlord: I like too

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang followed Bugs Bunny through the woods as they searched for Stewie, Brian and their ship. They went further and further into the woods and Aang wasn't sure they were going anywhere

'Um Mr Bugs! Do you actually know where you're going?! You don't even know what the ship or my friends looks like!' Aang stated

'I don't need to bud! You see I have a certain friend who has a knack for getting into weird situations! If you're friends are nearby, then I'm 100% sure he's with them!' Bugs stated

'Oh come on! What are the chances of that?' Aang exclaimed. Suddenly the bushes in front of them rustled as something got closer and closer

'Aang!!' Brian suddenly jumped out the bushes, running up to the bald kid

'Oh Aang! I knew it was you the second I heard you're pre-puberty voice! Thank god you're alive and well!' Brian exclaimed

'It's good to know you're okay too Brian! Now where's the jackass Stewie?' Aang said, grumbling the last bit

'Well…..we've met this weird duck, and he and Stewie have gotten into a really weird argument!' Brian stated. Brian guided Aang and Bugs to the edge of the ship crash point, and pointed to the corner

Stewie and Daffy stood looking at each other angrily. Next to them there was a sign that said **'Duck season'**

'I'm telling you it's Duck season Daffy!' Stewie spat

'Oh no it's not! It's Baby season!' Daffy retorted, spinning the sign around to its other side, which said **'Baby season'**

'It's Duck season!' Stewie spun the sign around again

'It's Baby season!' Daffy spun it again

'Duck season!'

'Baby season!'

'Duck season!'

'Baby season!'

'Duck season!'

'Baby season!'

'D…Baby Season!' Stewie said, changing tactics

'What? It's Duck Season you idiot!' Daffy spat, falling into the trap

'I'm pretty sure it's Baby Season Daffy!'

'I said it's Duck Season! So shoot every Duck in sight!' Daffy roared

'……..Okay!' Stewie said, wipping out his laser and blasting Daffy with it. Daffy fell to the ground, smoking and his feather burnt to a crisp

'…..You're despicable!' Daffy spat. Stewie and Daffy then looked to the right, and saw Aang and Bugs

'Oh so you've arrived asshole! If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!' Stewie growled

'Oh this is my fault! If you weren't selfish and only thinking for yourself I wouldn't have to do what I did!' Aang retorted

'Fuck selfishness! We need to find the fat man to solve all this! Not your most likely emo friends! So stop compromising the mission…..or else I'm leaving you and taking the kids with me!' Stewie threatened….sort of

'Yeah well…..wait what?'

'Oh sorry I fell asleep last night watching the Desperate Housewife! I thought I'd try to understand my mother a bit better…but she's still a bitch to me!' Stewie explained

'All this fighting is so pointless!' a voice suddenly came from the other side of the clearing. The five turned and gasped

A huge chameleon like creature stood ferociously towards them. Sitting on top was Elmer Fudd and Rip Van Winle, each aiming their weapons at the group

'Look Elmer, our prey is all together now! Let's us have a great hunt!' Rip laughed sadistically, readying her musket

'Gee Rip are you sure it's okay to aim at humans?! It doesn't feel right' Elmer said, unsure

'I'm a vampire, so in my books it's okay! Now die you worthless scum!' Rip roared, firing one bullet from her musket straight at Aang. Aang quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the bullet

'Phew that was close!' Aang sighed in relief

'AANG BEHIND YOU!!' Stewie screamed, running over and pushing Aang to the ground

The reason he did this was because that same bullet had curved around and aimed straight back at the group! The bullet was magical!

'Whoa…what is she?!' Brian exclaimed

'I'm the huntress, Rip Van Winkle! Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor, my bullets punish all without distinction!' Rip proclaimed, her magical bullet circled the group, ready to strike

'Now, before you all die and go to hell, I send you to heaven by singing to you all! I shall sing from my favourite play, Der Freu….'

'NO! Please don't sing! You don't know this but we've banned singing here, ever since Porky Pig did that rap song!' Daffy pleaded

**Cutaway gag…..**

Porky Pig is seen in a recording studio about to sing

'Y..y..yo homies! We b..been li..living on t..the streets. F..f..fighting like..G.…gangst…'

BANG

The sound of the music producer killing himself…..

**End gag…..**

'Fine then I won't sing! Now go Elmer! Use the Heartless and kill them all!' Rip ordered

'Aye aye mam!' Elmer saluted, aiming his rifle at Daffy head

'Oh…oh' Daffy whispered

Hmm should I save Daffy? On one hand this world is free from one more Lisp person, on the other hand if I do help the duck it shows that Aang is wrong about me. Eh I'll go with the 2nd since I feel a need to mess with Aang head!' Stewie decided. He then took out his wand and threw a fireball which hit Elmers rifle and knock it out

'Bwast! I'll teach you to do that to Elmer Fudd! Cwush them!' Elmer ordered the chameleon Heartless. The chameleon Heartless jumped into the air, and was about to land straight on the group

'Shit! Run for it!' Brian screamed. Everyone ran out the way, except for Bugs

'Bugs what're you doing?! Move!' Aang pleaded, but Bugs simply gave Aangs a thumbs up

'Don't worry about me doc. I'll be just…'

STOMP

The gigantic chameleon landed straight on Bugs Bunny, crushing him. Everything went completely silent for a minute, until Rip started clapping

'Bravo! You've killed the Rabbit!' Rip applauded, but noticed that Elmer was in fact in tears

'I've….I'VE KILLED THE WABBIT! I'M A MONSTER!!' Elmer cried, sinking to his knees, and sobbing in his hands

'Wow….that's just….what the hell!' Brian exclaimed, lost for words. Aang gritted his teeth in anger

'Damn it….i'll make you pay for killing Bugs!' Aang roared, jumping up and running at the chameleon

'That idiot! The magical bullet will blow him to bits!' Daffy spat. As he said, the bullet stopped circling around and went straight after Aang. Aang kept on running and running, till he was right in front of the chameleon, the bullet getting closer and closer

'Get a taste of your own medicine!' Aang spat, just as the bullet was about to hit him, Aang jumped out the way. And the magical bullet hit the chameleon straight in the face, causing it to roar with agony

'Ha! Tricked you!' Aang mocked, taking out his keyblade 'Now I'll just finish the job!'

Aang then ran up to the injured Heartless, and swung his keyblade directly where the bullet was lodge. The force of the hit was so great the chameleon heartless burst into pieces, killing it….quite easily

'Wow! That was….quite an easy fight! Why do you think we won so easily?' Stewie asked Brian

'If I was to hazard a guess, either Aang has gotten a lot stronger since the start of this journey……or the author of this parody is too lazy to make a decent fight scene!' Brian suggested

'Most likely the latter' Stewie replied

Rip sighed 'There goes a perfectly good Predator. Oh well' Rip then opened up a black portal and was about to leave this world

'Wait a minute! That's it?! You're just giving up like that?! No solo fight, evil revenge, no tying us up while you fulfil your sexual desires?!!' Brian asked, sounding almost disappointed

'……..You've been reading Quagmire's diary again haven't you?' Stewie accused

Rip giggled 'Not today! When I signed up for this parody I was promised more than one fight scene! I won't get screwed like I did in the Hellsing manga and OVA!' Rip then jumped into the portal, and out of sight

'….Would….anyone like to explain what the heck was all that about?! One minute I'm by myself, next minute I'm hit by a bloody space ship, the next I'm arguing with a baby, and then I'm having to stay alive from a Nazi witch and a huge chameleon! This is bloody despicable!!' Daffy spat angrily

'There there Daffy, you've had a long day!' a familiar voice said from behind the group. They all spun around and gasped as they saw it was none other than Bugs Bunny!

'Bugs you're alive! How did you do it? Are you…..Captain Scarlet?' Aang asked. Brian smacked his forward

'Aang, only a very few will actually get that joke' Brian sighed

'Why so surprised Doc? All I did was dig a hole! I'm a rabbit after all' Bugs said, taking out a carrot and nibbling it. He then walked over to Elmer Fudd, who was still sobbing

'Ah what's up Doc? As you can see, I'm alive!' Bugs said to the crying hunter, who looked up in wonder at Bugs

'W…Wabbit….you're alive! How did you do that?' Elmer asked, relieved

'Heh, just pulled another stunt like the _'What's Opera Doc'_ episode. And who say's you can't modern classics!' Bugs laughed

'I'm glad you two are getting along now!' Aang smiled, turning to Stewie 'And Stewie, I'm sorry about us arguing! It was my fault I guess'

'…Are you expecting me to say 'Oh no it was my fault completely'' Stewie asked

'Well…sorta'

'Oh, well too bad, it was all your fault! But hey I forgive you!' Stewie proclaimed, embracing Stewie

'Well all this embracing is making me sick! I'm outta here, and I'm taking my season signpost with me! Who knows when you might need it!' Daffy said. He walked over and grabbed the sign, but as he touched it, the sign post glowed

The sign shot into the air, and was surrounded by the lock. Aang, like the last two times, aimed his keyblade at it, and fired the light which locked it, and sealed this world from the Heartless

When it was all done, Bugs and Daffy were silent. Bugs then took his carrot out his mouth and looked at it

'That's the last time I spice my carrots with cocaine….'

**Weaker chapter, but it was good! Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Of Books and Death

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy

Ranger: If they ever go to Sleeping Beauty world in the games, then we'll see him

Screamer: I'll think on that one, not sure with it

Mantis: I like

TSS: Sure! Already got one on this chapter!

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Brian and Stewie docked their ship outside the entrance to Traverse Town. They got off their ship and walked towards the entrance of the town

'So Aang, care to explain why you decided we should make a complete turn a round and come back to this hell hole?' Stewie demanded

'We need to know more about these keyholes that keep appearing. I figured it would be best to directly asked Kazuma' Aang explained

'Well, I called Scheris before we got here to let them all know…..I also offered her sex, but she declined' Brian sighed. Stewie patted his shoulder comfortingly

'There there Brian! One day you'll find someone into Bestiality!' Stewie assured

As the three entered Traverse Town, they went straight into Cougars repair shop, and asked for Kazuma whereabouts

'Ya looking for Kazu huh? He's currently underground beneath this shop' Cougar stated in a relaxed tone

'….And…why is he under your basement?' Aang asked, worried

'Well the underground tunnels are perfect for training, so Kazuma spends most of his time their' Cougar explained

'Tunnels hey? Are you sure he's still under the shop?' Brian asked

Suddenly the sound of someone running could be heard beneath them, like it was charging wildly at an enemy

'SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!!' Shouted Kazuma's voice from below them

BOOM

The whole shop shook like an earthquake as the ground beneath them exploded! All four were silent for a moment before Stewie spoke

'Let's see, powerful attack, Steve Blum voice, and a cheesy attack name…..yep that's definitely Kazuma' Stewie deduced

'Alright! Can you show us the way down to the tunnels Mr Cougar?' Aang asked politely

'Hey! What do I get out of showing you huh? I want you to do something for me in return!' Cougar stated

'And….the safety of the universe and the destruction of the Heartless is not a good enough exchange?' Brian asked sarcastically

'As if! I'll show you the way, but in return I want you to deliver this book to its owner. It was old and broke, but good young Cougar here has fixed it all up!' Cougar laughed, showing the group a blue, old looking book

'Sounds fair. O.k. Cougar will deliver this book to its rightful owner!' Aang agreed, taking the book

'Excellent! Now if you'll follow me down to my basement, we'll be able to get into the tunnels!' Cougar stated, showing the group to where the basement was held

'Eh, not the first time I've been asked to go into a guys basement!' Stewie stated

**Cutaway gag……**

Stewie is standing near the basement of the house belonging to Michael Jackson!

'Hey Stewie, wanna come into my basement? I have lots of candy and toys you'd simply love!' MJ offered

'……….Do I even need to make fun of this?' Stewie asked out loud

**End gag…….**

Aang, Stewie and Brian followed Cougars direction and found Kazuma, who was sitting on the ground, resting after a full day of training

'So…..you guys have found the keyholes huh?' Kazuma stated, wiping his sweaty hair with a towel

'Yea, every time the keyblade glows and it somehow shuts it, but what is it exactly?! That's what I wanna know!' Aang exclaimed

'According to Irohs report, each world among the stars has a keyhole that leads to the heart of that world. The Heartless crave for the worlds hearts, just so they can destroy it! And when the destroy the heart….the world disappear!' Kazuma explained. A deadly silence crept through the tunnel, Aang looked down at his feet in sadness

'That's…what happened to my world, isn't it?'

'Yes, but remember this Aang. You have been chosen to wield the Keyblade! You are the one who will close keyholes. You can do it kid' Kazuma reassured the upset monk. Aang looked up and smiled

'Thanks Kazuma! That helped a lot! Well we'd best be going then. We promised we'd helped Cougar deliver a book!' Aang said, before leaving Kazuma and heading back up to the surface of the town

Before they entered the surface, Brian looked at Stewie questionably 'That it? No clever word play? No sexual jokes or anything?! We went through that whole scene without a joke!'

Stewie shrugged 'Eh, wasn't in the mood. Besides I'm saving it for the next scene…..'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

After meeting up with Kazuma, the group followed the direction Cougar gave them, and walked over to the old house past third district. They walked up to the front door, and Aang proceeded to knock on it

'Hello? Anyone home?' Aang called out, but got no response. He then noticed that on the door, there was a picture of a bright red flame embedded into the doors wood. Something about the sign intrigued Aang

'Maybe…' Aang whispered, aiming his keyblade directly at the sign 'FIRE!!'

In a blaze, Aang fired a blast of fire from the keyblade, and the flame was sucked into the sign. When the fire was gone, a click could be heard from the other side, and the door opened

'Well, that's one way to protect your house from burglars!' Aang chuckled, and the three stepped into the house. Though upon getting in, it could hardly be called a house! It was a huge dark cave, where the floor was a huge pool. There were a few stone steps which lead to a human skull shaped house in the centre of the room

'Good god! And I though M.J. basement was scary!' Stewie exclaimed

'Let's just take this book back now and leave as quickly as possible!' Aang panted. They then jumped onto the first stone, and jumped on each one till they was finally on the House. They opened the door, and found themselves in a dark, bland room with only a desk and a few books inside

'Man, this whole freaking place is dark!' Aang growled, trying to see properly

'Nostalgic ain't it?' a voice said behind Aang. To Aang, it was instantly recognisable. He spun around, and gasped as Katara stood behind him smiling

'Reminds you of the cave we had back on our island! They sure were great times!' Katara laughed playfully

'K..Katara!?' Aang gasped

BOOM

The walls behind Aang suddenly exploded, as a hooded figure suddenly appeared from the rubble, shaking dust off. His face could not be seen, and in his hands was a scythe

'Phew! That was one horrible landing! The trip from the afterlife is never a comfortable one!' the hooded figure panted, wiping off the last dirt

'What the….heck are you?!' Aang bellowed, he then gasped and turned around 'Are you okay Kata…'

Aang saw, that Katara was no longer there! She had somehow vanished from thin air!

'Ka….tara' Aang whispered. He decided to put this out his mind for now, and turned to the hooded figure 'Who are you?'

'Relax Aang, he's a friend of ours!' Brian said casually as he and Stewie walked up

'You know him? Who is he?'

'He's Death kid! You know, Grim Reaper, Shinigami, all that crap' Brian told Aang, who jumped back in shock

'T..THE Grim Reaper?! Don't tell me he's came for our souls!' Aang almost screamed

'Relax baldy, I simply happen to live here, and if you weren't friends of Peter, I'd be treating you like burglars….then you'd go to hell!' Death explained

'Death, you've helped Peter on tons of occasions! You must know where the guy is, right?' Brian pleaded, but Death shook his head

'Sorry Brian, but I've got no idea where Peter's gone! He did however, send me a note, and it asked me to help you guys if we were to meet' Death explained

'Wait…the fat man did something….SMART?!!' Stewie roared in disbelief

'Pretty much'

'My god! That's a bigger change than the Resident Evil franchise!'

**Cutaway gag…..**

Chris Redfield is seen in a destroyed town facing towards a horde of Zombies! He spins around and starts running in the opposite direction

'HA HA HA!! Catch me now Zombie scum! You guys are simply too slow to catch me when I'm running!!' Chris laughed triumphantly

'Actually Chris, you're playing against Resident Evil 5 Zombies' A civilian stated

'WHAT?!! OH SHI…' Chris was cut off, as dozens of fast zombies pounced on him and ate his flesh

**End gag…..**

'Hey Death, Cougar wanted me to give this to you! He said he'd repaired it' Aang said, handing over the book to Death

'Really? Thanks! Well he certainly repaired the outside, but the inside is still far from fixed' Death stated, examining the book

'Inside? What do you mean?'

'What I'm saying is……YOU'RE GOING IN!!' Death screamed, opening the book, and out of nowhere a huge vortex appeared from the book! It sucked the three into the book, sending them inside it!

'WHAT THE FU…' Aang shouted, before the vortex closed on him, and trapped them inside the book!

'Heh? They'll either get rid of the heartless inside the book, or they die! Either way I win!' Death laughed, tossing the book to the ground, and walking away. The books cover was shown, and it said

'**Adventures in Peach Creek'**

**Yep, We're going there next! Stay tuned**


	14. Peach Creek: God i miss the good old CN!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy

Milordo: O.k. then, I'll use it

Screamer: I like!

Temhota: Well some of those worlds I'll b going to in this series. I'm only going to worlds similar to the one's in the parodies. Expect Blood Gulch and Teen Titans at some point

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Brian and Stewie lay sprawled across a pavement, unconscious after being sucked in by a vortex coming from a book! As they lied unconscious on the ground, three figures appeared over them

'Hey look guys! Homeless people!!' yelled a boy with yellow skin, one eyebrow, and no chin wearing a green jacket and strip shirt

'Well if there homeless they'll have no money! We're wasting valuable time just standing here!' spat a short boy with a yellow shirt and blue jeans

'Eddy! As citizens of Peach Creek it is our duty to help our fellow man! Besides I don't think they're homeless' stated a thin boy with a red shirt, blue shorts, and a black hat

'Oh yea, and what makes you think that?' the boy called Eddy asked

'Eddy, when was the last time a baby, and a cancer victim were homeless?' the hat wearing boy argued. By this time, Aang, Brian and Stewie had began to awaken, and saw the three boys above them

'W…what's happened? What was that just now?' Aang winced, slowly getting up

'I'm not sure…. one minute we were in Deaths house, the next we're here, some weird town!' Brian observed

'Damn that Death! He's a dead man when I see him again!' Stewie growled

'Stewie, he's already dead' Brian pointed out

'Great! Now they're talking gibberish! I can't sell to crazy people! I learnt that when I tried to sell to Ed' Eddy exclaimed, pointing at the chinless boy

'Not my fault Eddy! My gravy was 100% legitimate, but you still wouldn't take it!' Ed huffed

'Stop it you two! Our priority is to help these gentlemen and their dog' the hat wearing boy scolded. He walked up to Aang and showed him his hand

'Pleased to meet you sir! My name is Edd, but call me Double D. These are my friends, Ed and Eddy!' DD greeted. Aang shook the hand

'Pleased to meet you! My name's Aang, and these are my friends Brian and Stewie!' Aang said, pointing to his friends

'So let me get this straight? You're guys are all technically called 'Ed' right?' Stewie sarted

'Yes' DD said

'And you live in the same area'

'Pretty much' Eddy agreed

'And you happen to all be friends with each other?' Stewie asked

'Butter toast! That means yes!' Ed finised

'My god…..it makes less sense than that scene with Edeas Kramer in Final Fantasy 8!' Stewie proclaimed

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see the scene where Edea Kramer standing on a balcony in Galbadia, looking down to thousands of cheering fans

'WE LOVE YOU AMBASSODER KRAMER!!' the crowed cheered

'You are all filthy creatures. Humans truly make me sick!' Edea huffed

'YEA WOO! GO EDEA!!' the crowd continued to cheer, despite what she just said

'Soon you shall feel terror like no other! Soon everything you loved will be gone!' Edea ranted

'OH YEA!! YOU'RE AWESOME EDEA!! HAVE MY BABIES!!' the crowd still cheered. However one person stopped

'Wait a minute? Why are we cheering for her?' the man asked the person next to him

'What are you? A Nazi?! Why wouldn't you cheer Edea?'

'But she says she's going to kill us all! Look! She's killing our president!' the man screamed as Edea killed the president of Galbadia

The man however, merely shrugged

'Hey, she's got boobs! That's all I need out of a leader'

**End gag…. (Sorry if I got anything wrong)**

'Well guys now you've awoken I wonder if you're interested in buying our amazing once in a life time deal!' Eddy asked, just like a salesman would

'Let me guess, Chinese hookers!?' Brian guessed

'N..no!'

'Damn! All my life and I've never found one!' Brian cursed. Double D sighed and took out a small stone

'What Eddy is trying to sell you is this rare stone! In all my life I've never seen such a strange stone. Are you interested?' DD asked showing the stone

It was a circular rock with a weird circle carved in the middle. In the circle was a smaller circle, with a line going through it. It was some kind of ball

'Sorry, but we've got no money' Aang admitted. Eddy growled

'Well that's just great! Everyone in the Cul De Sac is missing and the only saps we meet are broke! Come on guys, let's go and find the other saps!' Eddy ordered

'Oh boy! Can you give me a piggyback Eddy?' Ed asked happily

'I'll give ya a knuckle sandwich instead if you don't shut it!' Eddy threatened

'Sorry about Eddy. If you guys need anything, we'll be happy to help….well not Eddy, but me and Ed will gladly help…….actually, just go to me' Double D said before following his two friends and leaving them

'Well…..that was a painful reminder of how good Cartoon Network used to be' Brian sighed

'Where are we anyway? And how did we get here?' Aang asked

'Maybe I can answer that!' a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Death, walking towards them casually

'Death! What the fuck have you done?!!' Stewie spat

'Easy kid! I've taken you into the world of this book. Even in a simple book, there is worlds to be explored!' Death explained

'What is this, a parody of the Pagemaster movie or something?' Brain asked

'Oh please, Nukid has standards. No I brought you here to help get rid of the Heartless inside this book!'

'Heartless in here! Didn't Eddy say there friends were missing? Maybe the Heartless got them!' Aang stated, worry filled him

'Well good luck with stopping them kid! Hope you can manage better than the time I tried to bring Jar Jar Binks to the after life!' Death said

**Cutawa gag….**

We see Death standing in the same room with Jar Jar Binks. Deat is there to take him to the after life

'Mesa named Jar Jar Binks! Mesa a Gungan!' Jar Jar greeted an almost scared Death

'…..O.k….Well I've….I'm here to take you to the after life!' Death stated

'Oh no! Mesa no wanna go afterlife! Itsa bad….Hey, where's mesa goin!' Jar Jar asked as Death walked away

'Fuck it! I'd rather the world suffer with you still alive than me having to deal with you!…..'

**Yea, Jar Jar nearly killed Star Wars. Stay tuned**


	15. And thus, High School Musical is dead

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy

Mantis: Good idea! I'll use it

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

After being told by Death that there were in fact Heartless in this book-world, Aang, Brian and Stewie caught up with Ed, Edd n' Eddy and said they would help find their friends

'Really? My that is most kind of you!' DD cheered, but Eddy walked up and looked at the three suspiciously

'What's the catch huh? If you're looking for a profit in this then you can forget it!' Eddy spat accusingly

'Oh please! After the scam I pulled last year I'm the last guy that needs money!' Stewie huffed

Cutaway gag……

We see Stewie, dressed like an explorer standing on a stool outside of the Griffins house. Next to Stewie there is a huge box with a blanket over it. A large crowd had gathered outside

'Ladies and gentleman! After a hazardous and very macho expedition, I have come back to Quahog with a brand new species!' Stewie pronounced, grabbing the blanket

'Behold! The Meg!' Stewie roared, pulling the blanket off and showing it to be Meg inside a cage! The crowd gasped

'Wow! It's amazing!' one person awed

'Daddy? Can I touch it?' a small girl asked

'No dear, who knows what diseases it carries!' the father warned

'Now behold everyone, as you watch this new species grow!' Stewie said. Quagmire came over and gave Stewie 20 bucks

'You've got 10 minutes! Make it interesting to the audience' Stewie told Quagmire

'All right! Go cross breeding!' Quagmire cheered, running into the cage

End gag…..

'Relax Eddy, the only thing we want to do is get rid of the Heartless who have kidnapped your friends' Aang assured

'Heartless? What are they?' Eddy asked

'Creatures made from our very darkness after the person succumbs to his own it and lets it take over' Ed explained like he was an expert!

'Ed…how do you know about the Heartless? Have you seen them before?' Brian asked

'No, I've just seen enough monster movies to guess from the title! Buttered toast!' Ed laughed. Double D sighed

'I'm afraid helping us won't help you guys find these Heartless! I hate to say it, but there's only one place we have yet to look at' DD stated, his face going pale, as did the other two Eds

'No! ED NO LIKE THEM!' Ed screamed

'What's wrong? Who's them?' Aang asked

'A trio so disgusting it makes Rosie O' Donald gorgeous! A worse trio than Jar Jar Binks, Ronald Mcdonald, and Chucky!' Eddy told, his voice sinister and grim

'I am talking of course, about the Kanker Sisters!'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

The six walked out of the cul-de-sac and into a forest that lead to a trailer park known as the 'Park 'n' Flush'. All the while their the three Eds shivered in fear

'Whatever you guys do, don't look them smell your fear! One glance and they'll be on you like a hawk!' DD warned

'Oh come on guys! They can't be the bad' Aang said

'If your so calm then you go talk to them!' Eddy spat, pointing at the small caravan in which the Kankers lived

'Fine I will!' Aang retorted. He stomped off to the caravan and went up to its door. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds the door swung open

'Excuse me, my name is Aang and I was wonde….'

Aang was cut off by three pairs of hands grabbing hold of him, and throwing him inside the room

'……Wow, that's one way to welcome someone' Stewie noted

'Oh the fool! Now he's been captured! The bald fool!' DD cried

Brian sighed, taking out a cigarette 'Hey it can't be that bad! I mean how bad could it be with three wom…'

'OH GOD!! HELP ME DAMMIT!!' Aang screamed from inside the caravan. Everyone outside was silent for a moment, until Stewie looked at Brian

'So err are we gonna go in and help?' Stewie asked Brian

'Well, I've got this cigarette to finish, the Ed's are too scared, and you're hardly the caring type. Let's wait out here' Brian proposed. After a few minutes of waiting, the door slammed open, and Aang was thrown out. His face covered with kiss marks

'Whoa Aang! How do you feel?' Stewie asked

'…..Violated…..in every sense of the word…' Aang trembled. Three figures stepped out the caravan and showed themselves to the group

They were three ugly girls. One was tall with red hair that covered her eyes, the second was a girl with dark blue hair and freckles, and the third was a blonde girl with a bucktooth. They were Lee, Marie and May, the Kanker sisters

'Look what the cat dragged in girls! Three husbands, a pet dog, a baby boy, and a cancer victim! It's like a real family!' Lee laughed

'Wow, I guess using those Heartless to capture their friends worked after all!' Marie giggled

'And now they're here, we can have fun! We've already started on the bald kid!' May giggled

'Good lord! Brian I think we've found Megs long lost sisters!' Stewie gasped. Aang slowly stood up and looked daggers at the sisters

'Your using the Heartless to have sex with the Ed's?! Don't you realise what these Heartless can do?' Aang spat

'Sorry kid, but we'd do anything for a good hunk of meat! That's why we kidnapped all their friends and chained them inside our caravan!' Lee stated

'Yea, you guys sound more and more like rapists by the second' Stewie pointed out. Aang grabbed Stewie and Brian and pulled them over to the Ed's

'Excuse us! Group meeting!' Aang told the Kankers. The six huddled into a circle

'Guys, these Kankers don't seem truly evil to me' Aang stated

'You haven't lived with them kid! If you did you'd say otherwise!' Eddy spat

'Be that as it may, I don't think we should use violence in this one! We need to negotiate with them to stop using the Heartless' Aang proposed. The group were silent for a minute trying to decide a plan

Brian smiled 'I've got an idea! DEATH!!' Brian shouted to the heavens. Death suddenly appeared behind the group

'What? This better be good! I was just about to have lunch with Winston Churchill!' Death growled

'Death, we've found a peaceful way of solving the Heartless problem! All we need is for you to get someone…..'

**10 minutes later….**

Brian carrying a large sack, walked over the kanker sisters and handed them the bag

'There! If you promise to let go of your control over the Heartless and let everyone go, we'll let you have what's inside the bag' Brian offered. Lee opened the sack and looked inside it. After a second of looking, she grinned and nodded

'All right! You've got yourself a deal! We'll stop using the Heartless and we'll free everyone! Now leave us alone!' Lee barked, as the three walked into their caravan and slammed the door shut

'A…amazing! How in the world did you convince the Kanker sisters!' DD asked in astonishment

Brian poked his forehead 'If you live with someone like Meg, you know exactly what every butch looking girl wants!'

Meanwhile inside the caravan, the three sisters opened up the sack, and took out the contents. It was none other than Zac Efron!

'Where am I? Who are you three ugly bitches?! Shouldn't I be shooting scens for High School Musical 4 right now?' Zac demanded. The three sisters looked down on him, and grinned

'Marie, get the handcuffs'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

After freeing all the cul-de-sac kids, the three Ed's went off to say farewell to Aang, Stewie, Brian and Death

'We can't thank you enough for helping save the cul-de-sac! We are eternally in your debt!' DD thanked

'Yea! Now everytime I scratch my belly button, I'll think of you guys!' Ed cheered

'T..thanks. We were just doing our job!' Aang said

'Yes, and saving a world, and destroying any hopes of a High School Musical sequel is a pretty good day' Death noted

'Well, for saving us from the clutches of the Kankers, and for helping my new scam thrive, I'll just this once give out a free jawbreaker!' Eddy grumbled, handing Aang a huge jawbreaker

'Wow thanks!' Aang thanked, going over to take it. It was then that the jawbreaker started glowing. It flew into the air and made the key sign around it. Aang, knowing exactly what to do, aimed his keyblade at the jawbreaker and fired the beam into it, locking the keyhole to this world

When it was all done, the three Ed's were silent, until Ed turned to his two friends

'See, I told you jawbreakers held the key to the apocalypse!'

**And so ends the Peach Creek arc. Stay tuned for more**


	16. Too many Nazi jokes!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

After leaving the book world of Peach Creek, Aang, Stewie and Brian said their farewells to death, and left his cave-house. They walked out into the streets of Traverse Town. Aang dug into his pockets, and took out the stone with the circle shape in the centre

'Hey did the Eds give you that?' Stewie asked

'Yep! Their cheap way of thanking us! Something tells me though that this could be useful! Who would've thought I would get this from a book!' Aang joked, putting the stone into his pocket

'Man who would've thought books had their own worlds! That's amazing' Brian admired. Stewie looked slyly at Brian

'On the subject of books, have you been working on that novel? Been a good few years now. Been creating an engaging plot with many twist? Made a creative character with a deep and non-sue personality? Been adding lots of different genres mixed up to make one big story? Gonna add things about your life to make it feel familiar? Been dreaming about the big bucks your book will make? Been thinking about its future populari…'

Stewie was cut off his rant, when a heartless jumped from out of the shadows onto Aangs back. Aang tossed and turned, trying to get the Heartless off

'Get off me you little…' Aang growled, swinging left and right. In a quick second, the Heartless evaporated, like it had been killed

'As dopey as ever Aang I see!' a familiar voice called out to Aang. Aang looked up, and was frozen in shock

'Zuko…' Aang whispered. Indeed standing in front of him was Aang friend Zuko, wielding two blades and a cocky grin

'Took me forever to find you! You always did like to be a pain!' Zuko laughed. Aang ran up to his friend and jumped on him, hugging the guy tightly

'Zuko! It's really you! I can't believe I've actually found you!' Aang cried with joy

'Don't you mean me? By the way, where's Katara?' Zuko asked casually. Aang stopped smiling, and felt uneasy

'I err..don't know. I hoped she'd be with you' Aang said, though part of him wondered just who it was back at Deaths house

'Damn, I was hoping she was with you. Oh well, I'm sure she's looking for us too' Zuko encouraged

Unbeknownst to Zuko, a single Heartless slithered from the darkness behind him, and grew ever closer to the clueless boy

'Well now that I've found you, we can go look for her and be together again. I know this…'

WHOOSH

Zuko heard the sound just behind is ear, and saw dark skin like fragments behind him. He spun around, and saw Aang behind him, holding his keyblade confidently

'Close one! That heartless nearly got you Zuko' Aang exclaimed. Zuko was shock at the sudden move by Aang

'Aang, how the heck did you do that?! What is that in your hands?!' Zuko demanded

'Oh this? It's a keyblade! Turns out I'm the keyblade master! Isn't that cool!' Aang asked happily. He then turned to Brian and Stewie 'And these are my friends who are helping me! Brian and Stewie!'

'Good day to you scar boy. We're the guys who are taking your life long friend away from you! Pleased to meet you!' Stewie greeted, in his own unique way

'…Hmph' Zuko huffed, he opened his hand, and the keyblade suddenly left Aangs hand, and came into his

'What the? How did you do that?!' Aang exclaimed. Zuko loosened his palms, and the keyblade returned to Aangs hands

'Huh? How did you do that?' Aang asked again, but he shook it off 'Well anyways, now that you're here, you can join us in our quest! Right guys' Aang asked Stewie and Brian

'Like hell he can! Don't you know what happens when you add something to a trio?!' Stewie barked

'What are you talking about Stewie?' Brian asked

'Think about it! Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Die Hard were all great trilogies! But then some assholes decided to add to them! And we got some piles of 2nd rate shit! We're staying as a trio!' Stewie ordered

'This isn't a movie! I'm sure Zuko joining us will be fine! Right Zuko?' Aang asked, turning to his friend, only to find he was gone!

'Zuko?! Where did he go?!' Aang asked. He looked in every direction, but his long time friend had disappeared

'Uh oh. Emo guy disappearing in the middle of a scene. This could be worse than the time Peter drank Dr Pepper' Stewie pointed out

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see Peter standing in his living room, holding a can of Dr Pepper

'Dr Pepper! What's the worse that could happen?' Peter laughed, gulping the drink down

**Next day**

We next see Peter in the clinic, being attended by Dr. Elmer Hartmen

'I'm sorry Peter, but you've got Aids' Hartmen told Peter

**End gag…**

After finding Zuko, and then losing him again. The three went back to the Traverse Town entrance and upon getting there, found Kazuma, Scheris, Mimori and Cougar standing together

'Hey guys! How's it going?' Aang asked cheerfully, but that cheeriness left when he saw their gloomy faces

'What the deuce is wrong with you four? You look like you've just caught the Swine Flu!' Stewie asked

'We've heard reports that the Major is in town. The last thing we need is that fat bastard around!' Kazuma growled bitterly

'Who's the Major?' Aang asked

'The guy who controls the Heartless. It was he and his Nazi Millennium group that took our home world from us when we were just kids. Had it not been for Cougar coming to save us we'd be Heartless by now!' Scheris stated

'Nazi controlling the Heartless?! What next? Team Rocket?' Stewie exclaimed

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see our favourite trio Jesse, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, only their uniforms has swastikas on them

'To protect the world from Capitalism!' Jesse started

'To unite all people within Nazi borders!' James replied

'To denounce the evils of Jews and Blacks!'

'To extend our reach to the United States!'

'Jesse!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blasts off, fuelled with Nazi propaganda!' Jesse sang

'Surrender now, or be put in our camps!' James sang, Meowth jumped forward

'Meowth! Hail Hitler!'

**End gag……**

Above the talking group, Zuko watched Jealously as the smiling Major stood next to him

'See? Your friend no longer vants you! He's replaced you' Major stated, fueling Zuko rage

'But ve in Millennium vill not turn you down or forget you. Ve Vill be your new friendz, and ve vill help you find Katara' The Major stated, walking away from Zuko

'Now come Zuko, let's see how you look in a Nazi uniform!'

**Ton of Nazi jokes! Stay tuned!**


	17. Konoha: Watch out for the filler!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Mantis and Xia: Relax, I like those things too, but I had to use those jokes! I tend to make fun of things I like

Nobodiez: I'll think about it, but as you'll see below, it may not happen

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian landed the ship outside a tall wall that seemingly barricaded a huge village. They looked on the signpost, and it said the village was called 'Konoha' with a symbol that looked like a snail under it. In the centre of this huge wall was a gigantic door as high as the wall

'Huh, not the friendliest lot by the looks of it. I haven't felt so unwelcome since I was on Rugrats' Stewie said, grimacing

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie Griffin in the Pickles own home talking to Tommy Pickle

'So Tommy what shall we do today? Shall we raid the kitchen for food or cause the toilet to break or even give your annoying cousin Angelica brain damage?' Stewie asked Tommy

'Well actually Stewie, I was thinking we could go investigate the mystery of the back garden! Or climb mount staircase!' Tommy suggested

'….Wait a minute?! Are you telling me this whole show is basically turning normal things into mysterious an gay adventures?!' Stewie barked. He thought for a moment in silence, before an idea came to mind

'Tommy, did you know in your daddies locker there is something called a 'gun'?' Stewie asked playfully

'No I've never heard of it! What is it?' Tommy asked

'Well Tommy, if you point the pokey end of a gun right at your face and then press the small lever, a fairy will come out and give you lots and lots of candy!' Stewie stated, smiling at the amazed Tommy

'Wow! Let's go try it out now Stewie!'

**End gag……**

'I haven't been allowed on Nickelodeon grounds ever since' Stewie sighed. Aang walked forward from the group and looked onto Konoha

'There's only one way to find out whether they're friendly or not. Let's go and knock on the front door and ask in' Aang suggested. Stewie and Brian shrugged and agreed, and the trio walked towards the huge entrance

Brian laughed 'I suppose there's nothing to worry about. I mean its not like they'll be any traps or some…'

Almost too ironically, when Aang took a step forward, a huge net swung out from the ground and engulfed the three in its net! It tightened up and trapped all three together in a bag

'……I pretty much set that up' Brian admitted. His face suddenly turned to rage 'Ok who just touched my penis?!'

Stewie waved his hand 'It was me! I take full responsibility for it'

In front of the trapped trio, a figure jumped down from the trees and landed in front of them. It was a boy in an orange jacket and pants, with blonde hair and whisker like lines on his cheeks. Around his belt were Kunais, Shurikens and scrolls and on his face a wide grin

'Ha! I knew my ultimate trap would catch a ninja spy! Naruto Uzimaki, Konoha's no.1 knucklehead ninja succeeds once again!' the boy called Naruto cheered triumphantly

'Ninja spy? Do we look like Ninja Spies to you asshole?!' Brian growled. Naruto knelt down and took a close look at the three

'Well, you don't look like ninjas, but how do I know you aren't just using jutsu to cover your real appearance?' Naruto asked suspiciously

'Well how are we to believe that you're a ninja when you were bright orange?!' Stewie retorted

Naruto shrugged 'Good point'

Naruto took out a kunai and sliced the top of the net open, freeing the group. They stood up and Naruto look at them closely

'I guess you guys couldn't be ninjas! After all you're a dog, a baby, and a monk! My bad' Naruto apologised

'That's okay Naruto. I'm Aang and this is Brian and Stewi…' Aang stopped mid sentence in unknown shock. He suddenly ran up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder

'Did you, just call me, a Monk?!' Aang demanded

'Well yea, you look like a monk to me' Naruto said uncomfortably. Aang stood still for a moment, before his face lit up with joy and began to hug Naruto

'Oh thank you thank you thank you!! You're the first person who's not mistaken me for a cancer survivor! I love you man!' Aang cried with joy, hugging and scaring Naruto even more

'Wow, I haven't seen Aang so happy since the time I tricked him' Brian noted

**Cutaway gag….**

Brian and Aang are sitting in the rocket ship resting. Aang looked over to Brian and nudged him 'Hey Brian?'

'Yea Aang?'

'You know how I'm like, you know, the saviour of the universe and stuff' Aang started

'Yea, what about it?'

'Does that….does that make me the new Jesus?' Aang asked casually

'……Yes Aang, you are the new Jesus' Brian replied

Really?' Aang asked, his face lit with absolute joy

'NO! SHUT UP!'

**End gag……**

Inside the walls of Konoha, two girls ran for their lives as dozens of Heartless ran after them. One was a girl with pink hair and wore red clothes, while the other had pale white eyes and blue hair. They ran down the empty streets like their lives depended on it

'Hurry Hinata! We can't let them catch us' the pink girl panted

'O..O.k. Sakura!' Hinata replied to Sakura. The two took a turn to the right and kept on running

On top of the roofs, three figures watched them run. One was a pale skinned, snake like man with long black hair. He licked out his long snake like tongue

The second was a man with long blonde hair and glasses, and wore bright white clothes. The man next to him had pale grey skin too but his body was covered in piercings. He wore bright blue clothes and a cheeky grin

'Yo Orochimaru! Why are you just sending those weakly little shits to catch those babes! Major wants them ya know' the blue clothed boy asked rudely

'Luke and Jan Valentine, I figured that you were just delivery boys! If you can actually fight, then by all means take them out. Konoha is all I'm interested in, and by the looks of it, I've got it!' Orochimaru laughed

Luke huffed 'Of course we can fight! However Major told us not to hurt the little girls. Come on Jan, let's go get them'

Luke and Jan jumped off the rooftop and began running down the streets towards Sakura and Hinata. While they ran, Jan turned to the blonde Luke

'Hey bro, when Major said don't harm them, that didn't mean raping them too right?'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Naruto lead Aang, Stewie and Brian inside into Konoha and followed right behind the blonde ninja

'So Naruto, what's it like being a ninja?' Aang asked curiosly

'It's great! And one day, I swear I'll become the Hokage! Leader of the Leaf Village!' Naruto proclaimed, raising his fist high into the air

'Wow, you make things sound more epic than Light Yagami' Stewie noted

**Cutaway gag……**

We see Light Yagami in his room, taking out a single potato chip

'I'll take a potato chip, AND EAT IT!!'

--

We now see Light holding a dirty shirt over a sink

'I'll take this dirty shirt, AND CLEAN IT!!'

--

We see Light in his room, holding a porn video

'I'll take this porn video, AND WATCH IT!!'

**End gag…..**

**Yea, the Valentine bros are here! Stay tuned for more**


	18. Pokemon in Naruto?

Hey everyone. Here's the final part of the Naruto world. Enjoy

Mantis: It's a nice idea, but I'll fit it for another chapter

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Naruto lead Aang, Stewie and Brian through the busy streets of Konoha, leaf village of Ninjas, and as they passed places Naruto pointed them out

'And that over there is the weapons shop, where I get all my Shurikens and Kunai! And over there is the hot spa, where me and my teacher Jiraiya spy for research! And over here is the Ramen shop where they sell the best ramen imaginable!' Naruto pointed out to the three

Stewie sighed 'He sure likes picking out boring places. Though to be fair this is better than a tour in Hell'

**Cutaway gag….**

We see the horrible and evil depths of hell where the Devil is showing new residents of hell around

'And over to your left you can see suffering and torture, and over to your right you will see suffering and torture. And if you look just ahead, you'll see even more suffering and torture' The Devil showed the people

'Is their anywhere which isn't suffering and torture?' one man asked

'Err no. It's all fucked up' The Devil stated

**End gag….**

As the four made their way through the streets, three ninjas the same age as Naruto appeared running to them. The first was a raven haired with a typical emo look and wore a blue shirt. The second was a boy with spiky hair and a thick pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The third was a dog like boy with a dog sitting over his head

'Naruto you dobe, we've been looking for you' the raven haired boy grumbled, however he said with a slight pant

'Oh hey guys!' Naruto greeted and then turned Aang and co 'Guys these are Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. They're ninjas like me'

'Pleased to meet you all! I'm Aang, and this is Stewie and Brian. By the way you guys look worried' Aang pointed

'Well of course we're worried! Orochimaru's kidnapped Sakura and Hinata!' Kiba spat

'What?! Wait, since when has Orochimaru been interested in them? Has he finally expanded his choice in sexuality from little boys to little girls?' Naruto asked

'Well if he has then lucky me. Anyway whatever the case we've got to go save them' Sasuke sighed

Stewie nudged Brian 'Hey Brian, do you get the same vibes from Sasuke that you did for Zuko?'

'What you mean like how they are both reclusive and probably future traitors?' Brian replied

'No, like how they both may secretly be women' Stewie said casually

'Wha….I….er….er..…What the hell Stewie?!' Brian exclaimed, in complete shock from the outburst

'Hey I just look at them both, and I can't help but think they may be secretly women. I just see it Brian' Stewie explained

'Stewie, the day I understand you will be the day Americans admit the Iraq War was a bad idea' Brian sighed

'Back on topic, do you know where they are?' Aang asked

'We saw them on top of the Hokage mountain, surrounded by two weird looking men and dozens of little black men' Shino explained

'You mean that tower with peoples faces on it right? Ooh I wonder if those faces have conversations!' Stewie squeaked

**Cutaway gag……**

We see the four Hokage faces, seemingly lifeless, but suddenly, the First Hokages stone faced moved and looked to his left

'Hey third, are you awake' the first head asked

'I'm still not talking to you or the second after you helped Orochimaru like that' the third huffed

'Oh come one Sarutobi! It wasn't us heads that attacked, and those two were under control of Orochimaru' the seconds face explained

'Oh and that makes it all right does it?! Like hell it does!' third growled

'Hey, can I say something?' the fourths stone head asked

'NO SHUT UP MINATO!!' all three head shouted

**End gag……**

'Well if we know where they are then what are we waiting for?! Let's go! Come on Aang, Sasuke, Stewie and Brian!' Naruto ordered. Naruto, Aang and Sasuke raced ahead, while Brian and Stewie looked at the confused faces of Kiba and Shino

'Why didn't he say us two?' Shino asked

'Well, you two are only supporting characters in the end, and this fic rarely focuses on anything beside the main, so yea, sucks to be unimportant' Stewie said, before running off too

Brian walked up to Kiba and asked 'Is that dog a boy or a girl?'

'Boy. Why?' Kiba asked

Brian sighed 'Never mind. I haven't resorted to homosexuality just yet'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Naruto, Brian, Stewie and Sasuke ran through the forest that lead to the top of Hokage mountain. Upon getting there they saw Orochimaru, Luke and Jan Valentine, standing over a tied up Sakura and Hinata

'Sakura! Hinata!' Naruto exclaimed. He then growled angrily at the group 'I'm gonna make you all pay for doing this!'

'Oh do try Nine Tails, but thanks to my new Heartless friends, such a task is impossible! Right Valentine Brothers?' Orochimaru asked confidently

'Whatever! We're done here since we've caught a princess of heart. Now we've got to go!' Luke explained. Jan scratched his head

'Hey bro, which one did Major say was the princess?' Jan asked. Luke pondered this for a moment, before picking up Sakura 'I think it was this one'

'Naruto! Sasuke! Help me! They think I'm some kind of princess!' Sakura screamed. Luke suddenly stopped, and chucked Sakura onto the ground

'Actually, it was Hinata' Luke corrected, picking up Hinata

'WHAT?!! I TOTALLY DESERVE TO BE THE PRINCESS OVER THAT BITCH!!' Sakura screamed madly

'God what a whore' everyone said

Naruto charged forward 'I won't let you take Hinata you bastards!!'

'Summoning Jutsu!' Orochimaru roared, smashing the ground. The area filled with smoke, and when it cleared, a gigantic snake appeared in front of the group

'….Crap' Naruto sighed, before being rammed head on by the Snake and hard to the ground

'Naruto!' Sasuke called out. He then ran forward and made hand seals

'Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke roared, firing a blast of fire from his mouth. The snake however, simply barged through the fire, and smashed into a tree

'Damn…the only fic when I'm not treated as a jerk…and this happens' Sasuke groaned, before falling unconscious

'Both Naruto and Sasuke are out! This isn't good!' Aang panicked. The Snake turned his attention to the three, and charged forward at the group

'Duck and cover!' Brian exclaimed. The three jumped out of the way, and were knocked back by the impact of the snake

As Aang hit the ground, the weird stone he got from Peach Creek fell out. Aang quickly picked it up, and somehow, he figured it out. Aang put the stone on the ground, and aimed his keyblade at it

'I hope this works! Summon!' Aang roared, smashing the stone. The stone suddenly lit up and began to take the shape of a creature. The creature showed to be none other than a Pikachu

'Pi pi Pikachu!' Pikachu squealed happily

'Wow, talk about Dues Ex Machina' Brian noted. Stewie however groaned

'Great! Pokemon! I don't have the best experience with these'

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie standing besides a Charmander, facing a trainer with a Squirtle

'All right Charmander! Attack his Squirtle!' Stewie ordered, however the Charmander just turned to Stewie

'Um, excuse me but, why?' the Charmander asked

'Why? You're a Pokemon! It's your job to fight for your trainers!'

'Oh, so we Pokemon are humans slaves huh? We're to fight for your amusement?' Charmander growled

'Look, just do as I say! Attack his Squritle now!' Stewie demanded

'Well you know what? FUCK YOU!' Charmander roared, before storming off

**End gag….**

The Pikachu turned and saw the huge Snake, and got into a fighting stance. Seeing this, the Snake charged towards Pikachu, however the Pikachu began to charge sparks around its body

'Pika…CHU!!' Pikachu roared, sending a blast of lightning straight at the Snake. The snake didn't know what hit him! It screamed in agony and was literally burnt to a crisp! It's smoky remains fell to the floor, dead

'You did it Pikachu!' Aang cheered, hugging the Pikachu

'Yea good job, but that Orochimaru and his two thugs are gone' Brian stated

'And so is Hinata!' Naruto suddenly yelled, falling to his knees in tears 'Why Hinata?! What did she ever do?!'

'There there kid. This only happened because the author like NaruHina. Nothing else' Stewie stated. Aang walked up to Naruto, and helped him up

'Don't worry Naruto. We'll find Hinata and bring her back! The guys behind all this are gone get their asses owned!' Aang proclaimed, getting Naruto to smile

'Thanks Aang!' Naruto thanked. He took off his headband and gave it to Aang 'Here, for everything you've done, have my headband'

'Really?! Thanks!' Aang thanked, as he grabbed the headband, it began to glow, and flew into the air

As always, Aang aimed his Keyblade at the newly made lock, and sealed the door to this world. Naruto grabbed the headband as it fell, and was in shock

'Oh my god….I've been using the headband of apocalypse all this time!'

**Ah he's an idiot! Stay tuned**


	19. Futurama: Better than the Simpsons

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian sat lazily in the spaceship as it soared through space towards the next world to save from the Heartless. As the three sat casually at their seats, Ratchet stood sweeping in a corner sadly, earning the attention of Aang

'What's up Clank? Upset you've hardly had any screen time?' Aang asked. Stewie jumped from his seat angrily

'Hey! No one takes the role as small, highly intelligent character here! I had to go through hell to get this role!' Stewie growled

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie Griffin sitting in an office, with Nukid on the other side of the desk

'So Mr Nukid, I believe I am right for the role of Donald Duck in your upcoming Kngdom Hearts parody' Stewie stated

'Hmm well you do have the skills Stewie, however a role like this needs commitment and stamina. That is why I want you to take a test' Nukid explained. Nukid then showed Stewie to a sofa and TV, and put in a DVD into the DVD player

'All right Stewie. If you can survive watching a 4kids dubbed episode of One Piece, I'll let you join' Nukid stated

Stewie shrugged 'Sounds easy. I mean sure it was heavily edited, but it couldn't have been that bad!'

Stewie watched as the opening lyrics came on, and learnt just how wrong he was

_**Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh, Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure **_**_In the Grand Line'_**

'AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!' Stewie screamed continuously

**End gag…..**

Stewie shivered 'I was seeing edits to everything for months after. God what a horrible company!'

'It's okay Stewie. I'm just worried about my friend Ratchet. Ever since we got separated I've been worried about his well being. I truly hope he's okay' Clank sighed. Suddenly a beeping noise could be heard from the controls

'Guys we've got a world coming up! It's says in the logs its known as 'Veldin'' Brian stated. Clank lit up when he heard the worlds name

'Veldin! That's where Ratchet lives! Thank god his worlds okay! I'm finally gonna see my friend again! Don't worry Ratchet, I'm coming for yo..'

CRASH

Due to the over excited Clank, Aang, Stewie nor Brian noticed the huge green ship that the space ship smashed right into as they flew through space. Their ship smashed straight through the right side of this much bigger ship and was literally carried off by the green spaceship. Due to the collision, all four of them were knocked out, however Stewie managed to whisper one sentence

'I always…preferred Jak and Daxter…'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang groaned as he woke up from his unconsciousness. He tried to move, only to find his body tied together with Stewie, Brian and Clank

'Guys! Get up we're captured by someone!' Aang ordered his companions. Brian was the first to wake up

'God my heads spinning! I keep seeing images of one eyed wome…' Brian halted in his speech, as looking at him right now was a woman with purple hair in a ponytail, and yes, one eye

'O…oh….that was horrible timing' Brian laughed nervously, earning a spinning kick from the one eyed woman

'That'll teach you to make fun my eye mutt!' the woman spat angrily

'Wow, I haven't seen such bad timing since the first episode of Dr Who!' Aang pointed out

**_Cutaway gag…_**

We now see 1960s England, where the BBC committee sat excitedly in a meeting room

'Gentlemen, tomorrow is the airing of a sci-fi series like no other! Just think of the great ratings Dr Who will get!' the BBC leadercheered. The doors swung open and another man came in sorrowfully

'Have you heard the news?! President Kennedy got assassinated!' the man cried, shocking everyone in the room

'Really?! That's horrible!…Wait a minute' one man said suddenly

'With something this big happening, won't the ratings for Dr Who greatly decrease?' the leader asked

'Well….yes it would. But sir does it really matter?' the man asked, only to see the BBC leader fall to the ground crying

'Damn you America! Why do you have ruin everything?!'

**End gag….(Yea I know, controversial, don't hassle me)**

'Hey, did I just hear a 1960s Dr Who reference!' a new voice called out. Suddenly an orange haired boy wearing a bright red jacket jumped forward in front of Aang

'Oh man I can't believe someone knows about Dr Who! Ever since I came to the future no one remembers it! Can't believe someone know about it!' the man laughed happily

'Geez Fry, one sci-fi nerd and you go bananas! You should be into something healthier, like beer' a grey robot with an antenna on his head laughed while chugging down a beer

'Screw you Bender! It's always good to meet someone who knows about ancient sci-fi! Right kid?' Fry asked

'R…right. But dude it's only 2009' Aang stated confusing the two

'No it ain't kid. It's the year 3005' the one eyed woman stated

'3005! Wait, we didn't go through a time warp or anything, so how can two different times meet like this?' Aang asked. Stewie woke up, seemingly hearing the question

'Kid, this is a Kingdom Hearts parody. Logic doesn't come into the equation. I mean technically we've been to Earth five times!' Stewie exclaimed

'All right enough chattering you three! You attacked our ship, so where taking you back to our planet and handing you over to the police' the one eyed woman growled, before walking off over to the controls

'Sorry about her! By the way my name's Fry. The robots called Bender, and miss bitchy pants is Leela. We're a part of the Planet Express delivery club' Fry greeted

'Pleased to meet you. I'm Aang, this is Stewie, this is Brian and this is Clank. We didn't mean to ram into your ship like we did' Aang apologised. Clank then turned to Bender

'It's a pleasure to meet fellow robot! Tell me, what are specifically made for?' Clank asked

'Bending stuff. You name it, I bend it' Bender stated

'Bend stuff? Ugh, now I know where we get all our gay celebrities from' Stewie shivered

'Not that kind of bending you idiot! He means literally bending stuff!' Brian growled

'Oh….Have you ever bent a peni..' Stewie was cut off by a sharp headbutt from Aang

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Meanwhile at he home base of Planet Express, all the ground members of the team were surrounded by legions of Heartless, ready to strike at them if they moved. A single person walked through the Heartless groups. That person being Zuko

'And now, we wait for Aang and his loser friends to show up. Until then, you guys entertain me!' Zuko ordered. Zoidberg, the talking red crab alien, jumped forward

'I shall entertain you oh mighty emo! Shall I tell you jokes, sing a song, or dance, or..' Zoidberg was cut off by Zuko pointing at him

'All of you! If you wish to live, beat the living shit out him!'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

As the Planet Express ship sailed through the sky, Fry kept the four captives company

'So Aang, what's Sci-fi like in the year 2009?' Fry asked

'Well, they've remade Dr Who' Aang said

'Really? Is it good?'

'Err…depends what kind of fan you ask' Aang stated

'They've also remade Battlestar Galactica, and have to say that was awesome!' Brian added

'Wow, good to hear more about the Cylons. How did the new Star Wars movies go? I didn't get chance to see the Phantom Menace so I have no idea how good the prequels are!' Fry asked, earning uncomfortable stares from the group

Stewie sighed 'Yea…..the less you know about the prequels, the better'

**Yea. Very Sci-Fi chapter. Stay tuned**


	20. Who needs a Heart when you have Beer!

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

The Planet Express ship dropped down from the sky and landed inside the Planet Express base. Once on the ground, Aang, Stewie, Brian and Clank walked onto the ground, followed closely behind by Leela, Fry and Bender. Leela held a futuristic gun towards them

'All right you three, I'll be aiming this at you until the Police get here. Bender, go find the others and bring them here' Leela ordered the alcoholic robot

'Why just me asshole?' Bender growled

'Because we need two people to guard these three at once….okay in this case 1 ½' Leela joked

'Fine fine I'm going' Bender sighed, before walking off and out of the huge room, looking for the rest of the Planet Express crew

'Man, you Planet Express are more dysfunctional than the Strife family!' Brian joked

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see Tifa in her bar, walking over to Cloud Strife, brooding in a corner

'Cloud, Marlene needs help with her homework. Can you help?' Tifa asked kindly

'Sorry, but right now I'm brooding and acting emo for no real reason. So I no time to care for Marlene' Cloud said emotionlessly

**Next day…..**

We see the two once again talking inside the bar

'Cloud, can you clean the dishes please?' Tifa asked

'Sorry, but right now I'm brooding and acting emo for no real reason. So I no time to care for the dishes' Cloud said again emotionlessly

**Next week…..**

We see the two once more in the bar, only this time Tifa looks worried

'Cloud, I went to the doctors today, and I found out I have and STD. I think you should go and get yourself checked' Tifa said tearfully

'Sorry, but right now I'm brooding and acting emo for no real reason. So I no time to care for my penis' Cloud said emotionlessly

Suddenly, Guts from Berserk steps into the bar, and looks shamefully at Cloud

'You're a disgrace to those who use overly big swords for compensation, you know that?' Guts growled

**End gag….**

Bender walked grudgingly through the Planet Express base, searching high and low for his friends, but not even Zoidberg could be found! Though its not like Bender really cared for him

'You know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna grab a beer!' Bender growled, going over to the fridge, since he happened to be in the kitchen at this moment

Bender opened the fridge, and was about to grab a beer….

'Hey Robot!' Zuko's voice called out behind Bender. Bender turned and saw the scarred boy

'You have something that I want' Zuko said slyly

'You son of a bitch! You're trying to take my beer! You've made a worse mistake than the Human Torch did!' Bender spat

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see the Human Torch from Fantastic 4, looking down towards a burning house. Mr Fantastic stretched over, angrily holding porn magazines

'I don't suppose there's a connection between these porno's, and this burning house. Is there?!' Mr Fantastic asked angrily

Torch laughed 'Well, I had no idea even THAT would turn into fire! My bad!'

**End gag…..**

'I didn't come to take your beers Bender! I came for your heart!' Zuko replied

Bender shrugged 'can I still have a beer?'

'Well…I…I guess so!' Zuko trembled in confusion

'WAHOO!!'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

As the group waited for Benders return, the three entertained Fry with stories about the 21st century

'So you're telling me that I've missed Xbox 360, Blu Ray DVD, and America going into a pointless war?!' Fry exclaimed

'Pretty much' Aang nodded

'Wow, I do miss the simple days' Fry sighed. Suddenly a huge dark portal appeared from the ground, and a dozen Heartless appeared, surrounding Zuko, and an unconscious Bender

'Zuko! What're you doing here?! And why have you got Bender?' Aang asked, shocked to see his friend

'I'm helping the Heartless get a few extra hearts. Every little bit helps' Zuko huffed

'Helping the Heartless?! Do you realise what you're doing?!'

'I should be asking you that Aang! You only seem interested running around and showing off your keyblade! You'v forgotten about me and Katara!' Zuko accused

'Zuko…' Aang whispered

'Well I don't need you're help! I'm going to save Katara, with the help of the Heartless and some new powers!' Zuko grinned madly, his hands pulsating with darkness

'Wow, emo boy over here's let himself go more than Lee Adama' Stewie noted

**Cutaway gag….**

Stewie looks wide eyed at Lee Adama at the start of Season 3, as after months of worry and anger for those stranded on Cylon occupied New Caprica, had became fat and out of shape!

'W…wow….just wow! Ho…how can anyone….let themselves go like that?!' Stewie asked

'Well to be honest Stewie, I'm an Mpreg. I was actually a woman for the first two seasons' Lee stated

'Oh…..well those kiss scenes with Starbuck have suddenly gotten way sexier!'

**End gag…..**

Zuko pointed to Bender 'His heart was the first of many to be sacrificed for Katara. A robot like him doesn't need a heart anyway!'

'Heart or not heart, at least Bender still has a conscience!' Aang retorted

'Actually, he doesn't' Fry pointed out

'Oh, well at least he's kind and honest!'

'Bender? As if!' Leela scoffed

'Well then what does he have?!' Aang spat

'A 5% discount on all body waxes' Fry replied

Zuko growled 'Stop ignoring me! Heartless, take their souls! I'm outta here!'

'Wait Zuko!' Aang shouted, but was too late as the darkness engulfed Zuko

'ZUKO!!' Aang cried

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

We later see Zuko, standing in a metal room, and on a bed lied a motionless and almost dead like Katara!

'Katara…' Zuko whispered. Suddenly the door opened, and the Nazi maniac Major stepped

'How iz she dear Zuko? I told you ve vould vind her' Major laughed

'Her heart is missing though. Without that she will never come back' Zuko growled

'Zhat is why ve need the princesses dear Zuko! With them, I swear I shall returned their hearts' Major promised, bowing to Zuko

'Right…' Zuko nodded, turning to Katara '…I will get her heart back!'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang swung at the last Heartless, destroying it, and finishing them off for good. He looked around, and saw no Zuko

'Zuko….what're you doing?' Aang whispered. He then turned to Fry, who rattled his lifeless friend Bender

'Bender! Bender come on! Please don't be dead! I…I love you!' Fry cried, that was, until Bender suddenly burst into laughter

'HAHAHA!! I knew you were secretly gay!' Bender laughed

'Bender! I thought Zuko took your heart!' Brian gasped

'Nah, that was someone else heart I gave him' Bender answered casually

'….Right. Anyway I'm glad you're all safe' Aang said happily

'We wouldn't have done it without you Aang! I guess you're not bad after all. We'll help you repair you're ship' Leela said happily. Bender then opened his chest, and took out a beer

'A toast to our new friends!' Bender cheered. He was about to chug it down, but the beer bottle suddenly began to glow, and it became a keyhole in the sky

'A beer? We're getting more degrading by the world!' Aang exclaimed, before using his keyblade to seal the world

As always, everyone was silent, but at that moment, Fry and Leela looked angrily at Bender

'I know what your thinking, but I did not drug you guys and sell what you did in your drugged state for TV... a third time' Bender panted

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

While all this took place, the rest of the Planet Express crew were tied up downstairs, unable to free themselves

'Blast it! I've waited over a century to be on TV! And my only chance has been ruined! RUINED!!' Professor cried

'Cry not Professor! I Zoidberg, will cheer you all up with my impression! First up, my impression of Dan Green' Zoidberg proclaimed

'AAAHHHHH!!!!'

**So ends Futurama world. Only three left, so stay tuned**


	21. Blood Gulch: Yes, we're going Machinima

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter already. Enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

After helping the Planet Express crew, Aang, Stewie and Brian set off to their next world, which happened to be a small, landscape surrounded by mountains, with two huge, towering bases on each side. The crew landed their ship midway between the bases, and stepped out onto the new world

'Wow, this place sure is desolate. I haven't seen a place so quiet since that Final Fantasy IX convention!' Stewie noted

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see Zidane sitting in a huge hall with Final Fantasy IX themed stuff in it. However not a single person besides Zidane and a Janitor cleaning up was in the hall

'Why doesn't anyone like FF9? We're just as good as 8, 10 or even 7!' Zidane cried. The Janitor walked up to him and explained

'You see kid, you're instalment to the franchise didn't have massively Emo main character with ridiculous swords. Nor did you have a futuristic settings and dark art style. Sorry, but fans dig that shit!'

**End gag…..**

'Well I daresay the left base and the right base will have people in it! We'll have to go check one base for people who may know about the Heartless here' Aang suggested

Brian motioned to his friends to come close 'All right guys, the base we go to may depend just how this all goes! Now let's take our time on this, and…'

'LET'S GO LEFT!!' Aang and Stewie yelled, running to their left excitedly

'….Bald idiots' Brian mumbled under his breath, before catching up to the two. The three ran to the far left, until they could go no further. Upon getting there, the left base, just in front of the ocean stood

'Hmm even here's quiet. And look…' Brian said, pointing to the doors nailed with wood '…It's been barricaded'

Aang nodded 'Guess they're trying to keep something out. Best thing is to go in and…'

BANG

Aang felt the wind rush past him as a single bullet missed his head. The three instantly went into alert, and looked up to where the bullet was shot from

'That was a warning shot! Next time I'll aim properly!' a loud sarcastic voice shouted from the top

'Shit! They've got a sniper! All right guys, let's back away slowly and…' Brian told the two, but was cut off by Stewie walking forward

'Warning shot? What's the matter?! Not got the balls to shoot me! You're a disgrace!' Stewie shouted to the top

'STEWIE!!' Aang and Brian shouted

'Oh that's it you damn punk! I'm killing you all!' the sniper shouted angrily

BANG

BANG

BANG

The sniper shot three bullets, but not a single one hit the three. They all missed horribly

'Damn it! Why can't I ever bloody hit my target!' the sniper cursed

'Huh, lucky we got shot at by a lousy shot' Brian sighed. Aang stepped forward

'Look sir, we didn't come to fight or harm you. Have you been attacked by small black creatures?!' Aang asked

'Why the fuck do you think we've barricaded ourselves you idiot?!' the sniper growled

'Because you can't pay for proper windows and doors' Stewie mocked

BANG

'Stewie that is not helping!' Brian growled

'Oh come on Brian! He bloody fool can't obviously hit us!' Stewie laughed, the bullet missing him again

BANG

BANG

'DAMN IT!!'

'I've had enough of this' Aang sighed, before taking out his Keyblade and smashing the wooden barricades in half. The three stepped inside, and found themselves in a narrow, but very high tech base

Brian whistled 'Nice place you got here!'

'Hold it right there!!' the sniper, who had quickly ran down to face them. We could see now that he wore Light blue armour unlike any the group had seen. His whole body was literally covered! The Cobalt blue armoured soldier aimed his sniper at them, close range

'Ha ha! No way I'm missing this shot!' the soldier laughed

BANG

As you can guess, it missed

'SON OF A BITCH!!' the soldier yelled, throwing the sniper to the ground

'Wow, close range and he still missed! That's low' Stewie mocked

'Church! You okay?!' a more high pitched voice called out. Two soldiers wearing the same armour, only in different shades of Blue, ran over to the soldier called Church

'Yo Church, who are these guys? They're not those black midgets!' a soldier with Cyan coloured armour asked

'Guys….I don't know about you….but I think it's Christmas!' a soldier with plain blue armour chirped, rather dumbly

'Caboose, what the fuck are you on about?' Church growled

'Think about it! The bold one is Jesus, the dog is Santa, and the third is….' Caboos stopped, when he looked at Stewie

Caboose and Stewie stared motionlessly at each other, until…

'BABY!!' Caboose roared, aiming his gun at the baby

'Whoa Caboose! Jesus you're bloody random!' the Cyan soldier panted

'Good work Tucker! All right you little asses! You said you know something about these black midgets attacking, so spill everything you know!' Church ordered

'Those 'black midgets' are creatures called the Heartless. They've come to take the hearts of everyone on this planet!' Aang revealed

'My heart! Oh no! I need that to think!' Caboose cried

'No Caboose, that's you brain! Though I suppose since you lack one, your heart has to do the thinking for you!' Tucker joked

'Well this sucks! Those Heartless freaks are working with the only other people on Blood Gulch! The bloody Red Team!' Church growled

'Wow, this is bad!' Brian stated

'Hey know, things could be worse!' Stewie assured

'How?'

'Well, Uwe Boll and 4Kids could acquire the rights for a Half Life movie!'

**Cutaway gag…**

We see Two Half Life styled policeman chasing after civilians

'Quick! Get out your water pistols and fire!' one officer ordered

'Um, don't we have normal guns sir?'

'Not in a 4Kids dub we don't! Prepared to get wet!'

-

We now see Uwe Boll talking to the guy to play Gordon Freeman

'Allright, in the next scene a gigantic dragon will teleport right in front of you, and you will shout 'Oh no a Dragon!'' Uwe ordered

'Um, Gordon never say's anything, and since when has their been dragons in Half Life?'

'SILENCE!! I AM UWE BOLL AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!!'

**End gag…..**

Meanwhile as the Blues talked with the gang, the four members of Red team, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Donut, talked happily with Heartless around

'Haha this is great! With our new friends, not even those Blue bastads can beat us! Victory will be ours!' Sarge laughed

'Yea, but I wish they were pink like my armour! Black gives off the wrong vibe' Donut cringed

'You boys best not forget us you know' A women hidden in the shadows warned. She stepped out, and a very muscular women with tattoos all over her face, and wielding a huge scythe was shown

'Of course not Zorin Blitz! We Reds are more than happy to work with Crazed Nazi to get the Blue dead! The end justifies the means!' Sarge said to Zorin

Grif nudged Simmons 'Hey Simmons, how drunk would you have to be before you'd bang Zorin?'

'Hmm, at least five bottles of whisky drunk'

**Well, Zorins here, and the Blues are in trouble. Stay tuned**


	22. Blair, MJ, Deadpool! Oh My!

Hey everyone. Here's the final part of the RVB world. Enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian sat inside the barricaded base of the Blue team in Blood Gulch, where the three members of Blue team were currently hiding from combined Red team and Heartless attacks. All but Tucker, who was guarding at the sniping post, were standing in a circle

'So let me get this straight. You 'blue' soldiers, spend all your time in this canyon trying to kill 'red' soldiers despite the fact that you are technically on the same side?' Aang summarised questionably

Caboose sniffled 'I have never heard such an emotional speech'

'Look kid, our job as soldiers is to do what our bosses tell us to do. If they say we've got to kill soldiers wearing red, orange, yellow, or any other colour similar to red, then what can we do?' Church asked spitefully

'God, I haven't seen such blind obedience since Tony Blair was still prime minister of Britain' Stewie grumbled

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Tony Blair, talking at a press conference in London, to a whole room of reporters and onlookers

'We the British, stand for peace and a bright future. We will not let our beautiful nation succumb to the evils that are war' Tony Blair preached. Suddenly, one of his subordinates walked over, and whispered something in the prime ministers ear

'Oh….looks like George Bush has declared war on Iraq….well chaps, lets tally ho and help our fat friends in the war!' Blair ordered, completely changing his decision

**End gag…..**

'Well who are these Red guy anyway? Have you met any of them close up?' Brian asked

'Oh sure! First there's Grif…' Church said

'He's like a lazy Church' Caboose interrupted

'…then there's Simmons..'

'He's like a kissass Church'

'…there's Donut..'

'He's like a gay Church'

'…and then there's the guy in charge, Sarge' Church finished

'He's like a post Vietnam Church' Caboose finished. Church shot him an angry glare

'Caboose, why are you using me?' Church growled

'Yo Church! You forgot the other red! You know, the really muscular female with tattoos all over her body and the huge scythe! You know, the one I'd think twice about banging!' Tucker called out from the sniper spot, never taking his eyes away

'Tucker, what are you talking about? There's no red member like that at all!' Church retorted, puzzled by Tuckers outburst

'Oh….then who is that coming with the Reds and a hundred Heartless?' Tucker asked casually. Everyone else gasped when they heard this, and scurried over to Tuckers spot, looking far outside to Blood Gulch

To their horror, they saw an estimate of a hundred heartless, walking towards the blue base. In front were all the Red members, and the masculine, scythe wielding woman in question, Zorin Blitz

'…Ah crap' Church simply cursed. Stewie however, started to fidget and panic

'Oh no! After nearly a month of waiting for a new chapter, and this is what Nukid has us handle?!' Stewie cried

'Whoa, where did that come from?' Brian asked in surprise

'Sorry, while we were waiting I took a course in '4th wall breaking'. Deadpool was the teacher you know!'

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie amongst other people sitting in a classroom in desks. Standing up, was the Merc with the mouth, Deadpool, who was holdng a pile of papers in hand

'Stewie, you get an A+ for your report on 'different ways to break the 4th wall in Schindlers list!' Deadpool congratulated, handing over the marked work

'Woo awesome!' Stewie cheered. Deadpool then moved over to the boy next to Stewie

'Oh but Jimmy, you got an F on your assignment' Deadpool stated. He then flipped at his gun, and shot Jimmy in the head

'Remember students, bad grades make Deadpool trigger happy' Deadpool said, waving his gun

**End gag…..**

'Huh, I mess with really scary people, don't I?' Stewie murmured

'Shut up Stewie! We need to think of a way to take out all heartless AND the manly woman' Aang spat

'Aren't you the killer of Heartless? Why don't you go out there and take them all out?' Tucker asked sceptically

'I've never taken that many out at once! That's suicide!' Aang retorted

'Oh, well, maybe if you use our tank, Sheila! She's out in the back of the base' Church suggested

'Tank? Have either of you driven a tank before?' Aang asked is two companions

'I did once. You know, the episode where I acted all Rambo and blew up that huge store. Good times' Brian reminisced

'Good. You three head out bank and set up Sheila. We'll stay and keep them busy' Church ordered

'But, what if we accidentally hit you in the process?' Stewie asked

'Oh don't worry, it's happened once to me, a second time will do nothing' Church sighed

'What?'

'Long story'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian walked out into the back of the base, and as Church said, a tank. The three got into the cockpit, and started up its engines. However in doing so, caused something unusual in a tank

'_**Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila**_' the tank called Sheila greeted

'Wow, tanks in this world have their own computer hardware installed' Aang whistled, impressed

'_**Would you like me to run the tutorial program?**_' Sheila asked

'Oh shit how do we decline?!' Brian asked in a panic

'_**Just say no, dum ass**_' Sheila responded, like it had its own mind!

'Did…did the tank just directly to us?!' Aang asked in pure shock

'_**I wasn't talking to myself, retard**_'

'Great, a tank with a mouth. You'd go great with Deadpool' Stewie sighed

'Look Sheila, we need you to go around and blow up all the black creatures invading the base. Make sure you get the Reds and the obviously lesbian chick while you're at it' Aang ordered

'_**Can I try to kill Tucker as well?**_' Sheila asked

'Why him specifically?' Brian asked

'_**He's black**_'

'Really?! God I had no idea! I haven't been this shocked since finding out Michael Jackson used to be black!' Stewie exclaimed

'Oh dude! Should you be making MJ jokes so soon after his death?!' Brian asked in disgust

'Sorry, for Nukid old habits die hard'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Zorin Blitz sliced open the barricaded door with one mighty swing. She looked to see the three Blues cowering in the corner of the base

'This is it? You red fucks wasted my time! Is there none of you who can actually put up a fight?' Zorin scowled

'If you insult Tucker Jr, I might be compelled to consider the possibility of possibly considering the necessary possibility of possibly hitting you!' Tucker ranted

'I'll take that as a no!' Zorin spat, lifting her scythe up, about to slice all the Blues

BANG

A single cut appeared on Zorins nose. She span to her left, and saw a Spartan with black steel armour aiming a sniper at Zorin

'Tex! Oh for once I'm mildly pleased to see you!' Church cheered

'For X Prodigy, I'll make Swedish love to you!' Caboose cried

Tex growled 'Hey butch! No one threatens these three with weapons besides me!'

Zorin eyes twitched 'I'll take that as a challenge!'

Zorin then charged towards Tex, and engaged in an epic, non written fight scene! The reds and all the Heartless were left at the entrance

'Huh, oh well. We'll just get rid of you blues!' Sarge laughed. The reds and the Heartless were about to lunge and kill the Blues until

BOOM

Several Heartless were blown to bits by a huge explosion. The reds turned and gasped as they saw Sheila charging towards the group, blasting more and more Heartless by the second, slowly diminishing their numbers

'Oh come on! Where's Lopez when you need him!' Grif groaned. By the time all the Heartless were destroyed, the reds were running back to their base

Zorin stopped from her epic fight and looked towards the reds and scowled 'cowards! I guess with no one else, I must take my leave as well! But Tex, you and me aren't finished!'

Zorin opened up a portal and stepped in, and walked in, leaving the Blood Gulch world. Aang opened up the tank door and cheered in triumph

'WAHOO! Now I know what its like to be Rambo!' Aang laughed. Stewie grudgingly stuck out his head

'What, speaking a language no one understands and making sequels decades after the last? What, does riding a horse give you an orgasm?' Stewie barked

'No! For some reason the horse gets an orgasm' Aang replied

**Cutaway gag…..**

We see Aang riding a horse, only the horse is making loud screams as they trudged along

'OH YES! YES! OH GOD THIS IS SO EROTIC! RIDE ME MORE BITCH!!' the horse cried with joy from orgasmic ecstasy

**End gag….**

We see Aang, Stewie and Brian standing together with all of the Blue team

'I hate to admit it, but we owe you our lives kid. Here, as appreciation, take my 100 year old sniper rifle which can barely aim properly' Church thanked, handing over th sniper

'Thanks, but I think the aiming problem is more you persona…' Aang was cut off when the sniper glowed. It went into the air, and the key hole shape appeared around it. Aang jumped up, and with the keyblade sealed the door

The Blues were left stunned at the sudden moment. Caboose was the first to speak

'I think the gun….has an AI inside' Cabose cried out

'You know Caboose, that isn't far fetched' Tucker admitted

'You know what, I'll admit my aim sucks if you give back that holy rifle!' Church pleaded

**Where will the crew go next? Stay tuned to find out**


	23. Black Order: Begin Rip Off Insults

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter, enjoy

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Aang, Stewie and Brian landed the ship on top of a huge mountain which literally overlooked the whole world! On its top was a huge tower that was set up like a pyramid, with a cylinder shape on each floor, each one getting smaller. The place had a dark feeling to it

'What do you guys think this tower is?' Aang asked his two companions

'Hmm, if I was to guess from the shape, I'd say Fat Bastards house, but from the eery feel of it, Mini-Me house' Brian concluded. Stewie looked at him flatly

'Have you watched Austin Powers recently?' Stewie asked plainly

'Yea'

'Guys, isn't this world early 1900s? Why would Austin Powers character be here?' Aang asked sceptically

Brian shrugged 'why do we travel worlds when we are technically going to earth most the times?'

'Ah touché'

'Anyway, it doesn't matter who it is. We'll go in fearlessly and triumphantly, even if it's Fat Bastard' Stewie proclaimed. None of the three however, noticed the teenage figure walking up behind them

'Excuse me sir…' the boy was cut off by Stewie, who span around screaming

'OH GOD DON'T EAT ME FAT BASTARD!!' Stewie screamed, covering his wide head in fear. After a fe seconds however, he realised he wasn't in any danger

The group found themselves looking at a whit haired boy with a red scar that went down his left eye. He was dressed in a black and white styled uniform, and his left arm was strangely dark red

'Err, why did you just call me a fat bastard? I know I eat a lot, but it doesn't show right?' the white haired boy asked, rather offended

'Sorry, Stewie has a tendency of things at the wrong time. Like that time in Hogwarts' Brian apologised

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie sanding in the centre of the Hogwarts dining room, where all the teachers and students were eating

Stewie took a deep breath and 'VOLDEMORT!'

'AAAHHH!!' every wizard screamed, the name like acid to them

'Wow! Voldemort!'

'AAHH!!'

'Volde-Volde-Voldemort!

'AAH AAH AAH!!'

**End gag….**

'Well I'm glad that's sorted out' the white haired boy sighed happily 'by the way, my name is..'

'Edward Elric?' Aang asked, earning a stare from the boy

'N..no! My name's Allen Walker!'

'Why did you say that Aang?' Brian asked Aang

'Don't know. Something just compelled me to' Aang shrugged

'Riiight, so who are you three anyway?' Allen asked

'My name's Aang, and this is Brian and Stewie Griffin. We came here because this world is in danger of being overrun by the Heartless, creatures born from peoples very own darkness' Aang explained, earning what must be the third questioning stare from Allen

'Heartless? Creatures from the darkness? Maybe you've mistaken them for real evil creature in this world. If you come in, we can explain it to you all' Allen gestured to the huge front door

'Sure Allen, but who's we?' Aang asked

'Why, the Black Order! This is their HQ!' Allen said, opening the doors. The group found themselves in a huge dark hall which went as high as the building itself. The place was like a spiral, with rooms in every direction, and the centre part completely open

As the group walked in, a tall boy with blue hair in a ponytail stomped forward. He wore the same uniform as Allen, a katana in his pouch, and a face which looked angry 24/7

'Oi, Beansprout! Who are these three?' the sword boy asked rudely

'The name's Allen Baka, and these three say they've come to warn us about something' Allen replied harshly 'by the way guys, Mr. sunshine here is called…'

'Sasuke Uchiha?' Aang cut in. Everyone gave him weird looks, while the boy aimed his sword at Aangs throat

'What was that Baldy?! My name is Kanda!' Kanda growled angrily

'Sorry, don't know why I said that' Aang shrugged uneasily. Kanda lowered his katana and growled

'If these fools have something to say, then don't bother me about it. Go speak to the fool in charge here' Kanda grumbled, trotting off from the group

'Wow, he's mean' Aang stated the obvious

'Meh he probably has good reason to be like that. No doubt he has some horrible backstory, right Allen?' Stewie asked, expecting to hear a painful past for Kanda

'Well, actually I don't think so. From what I know Kanda's lived a decent life' Allen replied, shocking the evil baby

'What?! You mean Kanda has no painful memory?! No event where he commited a horrible crime?! Where he humiliated, beat and eventually killed his mother and father by shoving mice down their throats…'

'Stewie, that's just your fantasy' Brian reminded 'so wait, he has nothing wrong with his past? He isn't mentally scarred or anything?'

'Don't think so' Allen replied

'…..God what a dick'

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Allen Walker led Aang, Stewie and Brian to the Black Orders office, where in the centre was an officer filled with paper. Around the office were three people

One was an Asian girl with green hair in ponytails, and a boy with red hair and an eye patch, who held onto a big hammer. Both wore the same Uniform as Allen and Kanda

The third was an Asian man in a white uniform and hat. He sipped from a cup and had a perky look to him

'Hey Allen! Who are these three?' the girl asked

'These are Aang, Stewie and Brian guys. Guys these are…' Aang cut off Allen

'Winry Rockbell, Sokka and Maes Hughes…..damn it!' Aang cursed

'….No this is Lenalee Lee, Lavi and the director Komui Lee' Allen stated. Komui walked forward waving

'Yo! Great to see you all here! So what do you want?' Komui asked politely, but bluntly

'The world here is about to be attacked by creatures called Heartless? Creatures from the darkness that will devour this world' Aang explained

Lavi scratched his head 'don't you mean Akuma?'

'Who?' Brian asked

'Akuma. Dead souls brought back by close loved ones. A mad magician by the name 'Millenium Earl tricks people into bringing back their loved ones, but those they do are turned into Akuma, the Earls evil servants. The Akuma kill the one who brought them back, and use their body as a disguise' Lenalee explained

'It's our job as Excorists to use the power of Innocence, a power left from Noahs flood, to destroy the Akuma and stop the Earl' Allen added

'My this Earl has a devious plan. Must remember it for back home. I'm sure it could work on someone back at home' Stewie pondered

**Cutaway gag….**

We see Stewie talking to Quagmire

'You're telling me Stewie, that I can bring back my old heartthrob from school back to life!' Quagmire asked excitedly

Stewie smiled evilly 'sure, just let me help you'

**5 minutes later **

'So Akuma, how does it feel in Quagmires body?' Stewie asked the Akuma who had possessed Quagmires body

'Even though I'm a girl, I'm pretty sure my Penis isn't supposed to throb and hurt like that' the Akuma complained

'Yea sorry, knowing Quagmire he's got enough STDs to consider it a collection

**End gag….**

Far away, we see in a dark room, The Major standing besides his right hand man, the blonde Doctor. They were looking at a round man who resembled a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman, a rotund figure in cape and top hat, with a perpetual enormous grin and pince-nez spectacles

'So Millenium Earl, how long will it take you to combine zhe Heartless and zhe Akuma?' Major asked

'Soon. Once we've done we can invade the Black Order and finally destroy the Excorists. With that done, I can finally destroy the whole world! This is gonna be fun!' Earl laughed

Major nodded 'Excellent. Indeed have fun'

With that, The Major and Doctor left. While walking The Major had a puzzled face

'Doctor, was zhe Earl insulting me?' Major asked his Doctor

'What makes you think that Major?' Doctor asked

'Not sure, but I can't but feel he waz a rip off of me'

**Yea, quite an obscure world, but hopefully people will be interested to watch -Man**

**To those who don't get the joke, while -man is an awesome anime and I love it to bits…it isn't very original. Stay tuned!**


End file.
